


Cortocircuito

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [17]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Erotico, M/M, PWP, Romantico, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: Mi percorre lo zigomo con un dito. «Sei così innocente che certe volte ho paura di andare troppo oltre. E che tu ci creda o no, se ti spezzassi mi odierei più di quanto mi odieresti tu.»





	1. Variazione allo schema

**Author's Note:**

> La fanfiction è ambientata dopo il decimo volume, del quale non rivela granché.  
>  Avevo in programma una lunga one-shot seguita da un extra, tipo **Fino ad esaurimento scorte** e **La postilla** , ma le due parti di questa storia sono troppo dipendenti l'una dall'altra perché le pubblichi separatamente.  
>  Quanto ai contenuti… ehm… * cough cough *  
>  È dal 2014 che non mi faccio vedere in giro e mi sarebbe piaciuto tornare con qualcosa di costruttivo, invece avrete una PWP doppia, ~~la cui seconda parte probabilmente sarà completata e pubblicata quando i vostri nipotini andranno all'università~~ .  
>  Queste lemon non sono molto diverse da ciò che scrivevo nel 2008, purtroppo: mi è impossibile far trombare 'sti due come gente normale, se non in qualche ambiguo sogno umido. Temo che uscirò da questa spirale autoriale autodistruttiva solo quando Souichi ammetterà a voce alta nel manga che gli piace fare sesso col suo kohai… cioè mai. =.=  
>  Mi dispiace anche che la fanfiction sia venuta lunga un papiro. Volevo solo divertirmi scrivendo una lemon, ma quei due si sono messi a sproloquiare e ne è venuta fuori una partita di ping pong: il risultato è schizofrenico, ma non volevo tirarla ulteriormente per le lunghe.  
>  Cercherò di chiudere meglio il discorso nel secondo e ultimo capitolo.  >_>

> _Baby, I've been here before.  
>  I know this room, I've walked this floor.  
>  I used to live alone before I knew you.  
>  I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
>  but – listen – love is not some kind of victory march,  
>  no, it's a cold and it's a very broken Hallelujah!_  
>    
>  — Leonard Cohen, **Hallelujah**

Le prime note di _Doraemon no uta_ fanno voltare un paio di passanti incuriositi. Se Isogai pretenderà ancora che gli tenga compagnia durante le sue trasferte a Nagoya, mi presenterò armato di clava.  
Il nome di Morinaga campeggia sullo schermo illuminato del cellulare. Accetto la chiamata. «Pronto?»  
«Senpai?»  
Ha telefonato al mio numero; chi si aspettava che rispondesse? «Sì.»  
«Tutto a posto, al colloquio coi professori di Kanako?»  
«Nessun problema.» Perché mi ha chiamato per questa sciocchezza? Poteva chiedermelo a casa. Dev'essere successo qualcosa; forse gli assistenti mi hanno ucciso una colonia. «Non ce l'avrai mica _tu_ , il problema?»  
«Niente di grave. Volevo solo avvisarti che stasera farò più tardi del previsto.»  
Ok. Qualcuno di loro deve aver dato fuoco al laboratorio. «Sono ancora per strada. Se avete bisogno di una mano...»  
«No, no, non è necessario. Approfitta di queste ore di pausa; quando vuoi che ti ricapiti? Però dovresti prendere qualcosa al supermercato: avrà chiuso, per quando sarò uscito dall'università.»  
Frugo nella tasca e recupero il portafoglio. Sì, ho denaro a sufficienza. «Posso pensarci io. Ma credevo dovessimo andarci domattina insieme, a fare la spesa.»  
«Sì, ma non abbiamo niente per la cena di stasera. Volevo preparare qualcosa di veloce...»  
Un bento (*) a tre piani, probabilmente. «Ci penso io», ripeto.  
«Sei proprio sicuro di volertene occupare tu?» Avrebbe usato meno prudenza nel riferirmi il cattivo esito di una visita medica.  
Scanso per un soffio un bimbo che mulina un gelato e sbotto: «Mi credi così impedito da non riuscire a organizzarmi per la serata?»  
«No, però so che non ti piace fare la fila al supermercato e neppure cucinare. Volevo risparmiarti il disturbo.»  
Ohi, ohi, si è offeso. Quant'è suscettibile. Cambio discorso: «Cosa vuoi che prenda per te?»  
«Del ramen precotto andrà bene, grazie», risponde asciutto. Poi abbassa la voce: «Senpai… mi manchi».  
Interrompo la comunicazione chiudendo lo schermo (**). Estranei frettolosi, indifferenti al mio turbamento, si fanno largo sul marciapiede evitando la mia presenza immobile.  
  
Contemplo con bieca soddisfazione la marinata di maiale – ho esagerato appena col mirin (***) –, quando un odore acre d'aglio mi punge le narici. Dei del cielo, i peperoni!  
Mi fiondo sul wok sfrigolante e lo sollevo dal fuoco; quasi rovescio la pentola dove stanno cuocendo le tagliatelle (****). Rimesto il mio audace esperimento culinario: le cipolle sono più che abbrustolite, ma non ho fatto altre vittime. Mescolare maiale e marinata al resto basterà a coprire il retrogusto di bruciato. Forse.  
Mi siedo a fianco alla macchina del caffè, il ribollio dell'acqua mi ammonisce a non lasciar vagare la mente. Ma dovrei aver preparato una cena commestibile: Morinaga avrà pure imparato a cavarsela da solo facendo vita da fuorisede, ma io sono un mezzo orfano che ha tirato su due ragazzini. Che razza di fratello maggiore sarei stato per Tomoe e Kanako, se non fossi stato capace neppure di cucinargli del ramen? Sono solo un po' arrugginito.  
Kunihiro avrà mai preparato da mangiare a suo fratello? Uhm…  
Scolo le tagliatelle e le faccio saltare assieme al resto. Dispongo il ramen in due piatti e aggiungo le uova sode tagliate a metà. L'aspetto, facendo uno sforzo di fantasia, è invitante. Quanto al gusto, non sarà mai repellente come il ramen istantaneo.  
Apparecchio il tavolino del salotto per due e copro il piatto di Morinaga con della pellicola trasparente. Sono certo che si ricorderà di scaldarlo prima di mangiarlo anche se non gli lascio un promemoria. E che genere di biglietto dovrei scrivergli, poi? Qualcosa come «Con quel tuo tono da cane bastonato sei riuscito a farmi sentire una merda e perciò, per compensare, ti ho preparato la cena»?  
Ormai quell'imbroglione riesce a farmi fare tutto ciò che vuole: dovrebbe brevettare il metodo.  
Siamo un caso pietoso.  
  
L'aroma del caffè mi strappa al sonno. Come facevo a svegliarmi, quando dovevo prepararmi la colazione da solo?  
La porta chiusa smorza il cicaleccio della TV e il fischiettare di Morinaga. Mi vesto ed esco (*****). «Buongiorno.»  
Lui è ai fornelli. Nell'udire la mia voce si gira, la padella in una mano e la paletta nell'altra. Gli manca solo il grembiule con le ruche. «Buongiorno, Senpai. Dormito bene?» cinguetta.  
Annuisco. Mi fa piacere che gli sia passata la stizza, ma troppa allegria è sospetta. Starò in campana.  
«Le uova sono quasi pronte; ho preparato quelle al prosciutto. Mentre aspetto la fine della cottura potresti portare di là pane e caffè?»  
«Va bene.»  
Prendo il bricco, che emana ancora calore, e il piatto con le fette di pane già tostate. Ma a che ora si sarà alzato Morinaga? Lascio il cibo in salotto, vicino alla ciotola con l'insalata mista. Insalata mista? E adesso che ci ripenso, uova _al prosciutto_?  
«Perché sei andato al supermercato senza di me, Morinaga?»  
Impegnato a sistemare le uova nei piatti, lui risponde senza voltarsi: «Mi dispiaceva svegliarti. È raro che tu possa restare a letto fino a tardi, no?»  
Restare a letto fino a tardi? Scrollo il polso e controllo l'ora: sono quasi le dieci! «Ho dimenticato di caricare la sveglia», realizzo.  
Morinaga mi porge la colazione, poi si siede al suo posto. «Non farne una tragedia. Non abbiamo lavoro in sospeso, ma tu avevi del sonno arretrato.»  
Allargo un braccio a indicare il tavolino. «E tu no?»  
Morinaga inghiotte un boccone di pane prima di rispondere: «Avevo già in programma di andare a fare la spesa stamattina. Ho preso lo stretto indispensabile perché da solo non sarei riuscito a portare altro, ma per qualche giorno riusciremo ad arrangiarci.»  
Sbuffo. «In questa casa abito anch'io, ricordi? Non sei l'unico a mangiare e sporcare. Non sarò bravo con le faccende domestiche ma posso fare la mia parte, se me lo permetti.»  
Morinaga si acciglia. «Perché tutt'a un tratto ti secca che mi prenda cura di te, Senpai?»  
Bella domanda.  
Attacco l'uovo al tegamino; il tuorlo esplode inondando il piatto. Quando azzardo un'occhiata nella sua direzione, sorprendo Morinaga a scrutarmi da sopra la sua tazza di caffè. Torno al cibo: metto tanta energia nel tagliare il prosciutto da far stridere le posate. Le stupidaggini della TV dimenticata accesa accompagnano la mia esibizione di noncuranza simulata.  
«Il professor Fukushima è passato da noi, dopo che te ne sei andato», butta lì Morinaga.  
Accetto la tregua. «Che ha detto?»  
«È soddisfatto dei risultati degli esperimenti. Di sicuro non si aspettava che ce la sbrigassimo tanto in fretta.»  
«In quattro si fa prima che in due», commento.  
Morinaga non ribatte. Allunga un braccio per prendere la ciotola con l'insalata, la afferra ma gli scappa di mano. La ciotola rimbalza sul tavolino e ruota sul suo asse, poi si ferma senza rovesciare il suo contenuto. Brava ciotola.  
Reprimo un sospiro. «Ancora in paranoia per gli assistenti, Morinaga?» indago a mio discapito.  
«Non è quello. Pensavo solo... al futuro.»  
«Al futuro?»  
«Le piccole cose che condividiamo ogni giorno mi mancheranno, quando andrò a lavorare a Hamamatsu.» Sfiora il bordo della sua tazza con un polpastrello, forse per raccogliere qualche goccia di caffè. «Mi giudicherai uno sciocco, ma sai che ieri sera ero triste per non averti potuto salutare? È per questo che stamattina ho aspettato che ti svegliassi, prima di mettere su le uova. Ci tenevo a fare colazione con te.»  
Un impulso suicida mi porta a chiedere: «E come avresti fatto esattamente a capire che stavo per alzarmi?»  
Morinaga si gratta la nuca e punta lo sguardo sul suo uovo. «È che spesso, quando stai per passare dal sonno alla veglia, non fai che rigirarti nel letto. E il tuo letto è vecchiotto, Senpai, perciò cigola parecchio.»  
Cioè, questo qui si apposta davanti camera mia e indovina cosa sto facendo basandosi sui rumori che produco? Ora sì, che sono spaventato!  
«È stato gentile da parte tua farmi trovare la cena, comunque.»  
La cena? Ah, il ramen. Alzo le spalle. «Cosa preparare me l'hai suggerito tu, in fondo. Ho solo raddoppiato le dosi.»  
Morinaga sorride. «Anche se per te è stato un gesto da niente, mi hai fatto una gradita sorpresa. Grazie.»  
«Come ho detto prima, non sei obbligato a caricarti di tutte le faccende domestiche. Io e i fornelli non andiamo granché d'accordo, ma se vuoi che facciamo i turni in cucina…»  
Morinaga scuote la testa ma si morde il labbro per non ridere, o almeno ho questa impressione. «Oh, Senpai…!»  
Morinaga posa una mano sulla mia. Se mi ritraessi se la prenderebbe a morte. Del resto, lui non si è mosso dal suo posto né sta tentando qualche manovra lasciva. È soltanto la sua mano sulla mia e, che gli dei mi perdonino, fin quando resterà ferma lì non la percepirò come una minaccia... forse. La mia vita era più semplice, quando potevo menare Morinaga senza perdermi in dilemmi.  
«Senpai, io…»  
«Dimostra il tuo amore al tuo partner stupendolo con una cena romantica», trilla una voce femminile dalla TV. «Lasciati ispirare da un menù afrodisiaco: se vorrai assicurarti un fine serata all'insegna della passione, ginseng, miele e un tocco di rafano non dovranno mancare sulla tua tavola!»  
«Non tutti nella stessa cena, spero.» Infilo in bocca una forchettata d'insalata e quasi mi strozzo: Morinaga, le guance imporporate, mi sta studiando assorto. L'arcano è svelato: è così su di giri perché si è inventato che io… Il suo cervello malato ha…  
Divincolo la mano dalla sua e mi alzo. Morinaga fa per seguirmi ma gli punto contro un dito: «No, eh?!»  
Raggiungo la mia stanza a rapide falcate senza guardarmi indietro, il cuore che pulsa in gola. Chiudo la porta sull'espressione addolorata di Morinaga, il senso di colpa che azzanna.  
  
Poco dopo il litigio, sento la porta d'ingresso sbattere: Morinaga è uscito di casa. Colgo l'occasione per sgattaiolare a prendere una bottiglia d'acqua dal frigo, poi faccio una sosta in bagno, l'orecchio teso nel timore che lui ritorni.  
Quando rientra, Morinaga passa davanti alla mia camera. Non bussa e non mi chiama; deve solo andare in cucina o in salotto. Dopo quello, cala il silenzio. Il tempo scorre e l'ora di pranzo passa abbondantemente senza che Morinaga dia cenni di vita.  
Lo stomaco brontola e i pensieri si accavallano. Anche se una doppia mandata di chiave mi separa dal pericolo, non riesco a concentrarmi. Dovrei chiedere scusa a Morinaga? Può darsi che io abbia avuto una reazione eccessiva, ma anche lui è andato ben oltre il solito broncio. Che palle…  
Chiudo il file della relazione che dovrei terminare entro lunedì e finisco a cazzeggiare su internet ma salto di link in link, troppo distratto per leggere fino in fondo ciò che ho sotto gli occhi. Sarà vero che preparare un pasto a qualcuno può essere frainteso per una dichiarazione d'amore? Vediamo che ne pensa Yahoo.  
Apro il browser in modalità anonima (dubito che Morinaga spii le mie attività sul web ma non si sa mai) e digito _dimostrare amore_ nella barra di ricerca: duecentoquarantacinquemila risultati. Scrollo la prima pagina per farmi un'idea: nessuno o quasi di questi articoli avrà validità scientifica, ma dovrebbero essere indicativi di come la maggior parte della gente affronta la questione.  
Ecco qualcosa sulle manifestazioni d'affetto verbali(******). Io non elargisco melensaggini a Morinaga né faccio osservazioni da depravato sul suo corpo, però gli dico spesso che è un ottimo assistente: varrà qualcosa, no?  
Mi preoccupo di metterci una pezza quando il suo umore oscilla troppo e lo dissuado dal fare cazzate da cui non saprebbe come tornare indietro: fosse per lui, avrebbe mollato l'università almeno tre volte, rifiutato quell'impiego favoloso alla S. Farmaceutici e forse si starebbe ancora rodendo l'anima per proteggere il segreto di Masaki–il–primo–Vero–Amore–della–sua–vita. Io desidero la felicità di Morinaga e sostengo le sue scelte, checché ne dica qualcuno.  
Molte delle dimostrazioni d'affetto elencate in questo articolo non hanno nulla di compromettente. Che sollievo! È roba da amici normali, non quelli di letto. Amici che condividono i propri spazi e trascorrono del tempo insieme… Beh, io e Morinaga non abbiamo mai avuto un vero e proprio appuntamento, ma io non ho hobby e lui, da quando coabitiamo, si allontana solo per fare qualche capatina al gay bar di quel suo conoscente. Dovrei accompagnarlo e presentarmi come suo fidanzato? No, grazie.  
Dimostrazioni d'affetto fisiche… Uh, ci sto lavorando. E andrà ancora meglio quando imparerò a distinguere cosa per Morinaga è contatto disinteressato e cosa preliminari.  
Alla fine il riquadro «Prendilo per la gola» salta fuori. E io che m'illudevo d'essermela cavata!  
Chiudo la pagina e spengo il notebook. Ok, dovrò chiarirmi con Morinaga. Gli spiegherò che gli ho preparato il ramen per scusarmi di averlo trattato male al telefono e che le cipolle bruciate non servivano a eccitare la sua virilità. Magari continuerà a tenermi il muso, ma almeno avrò fatto il primo passo.  
Intanto ho bisogno di mangiare qualcosa. Per colpa di quello scimunito ho lasciato la colazione a metà, e non ho certo sgraffignato cibo da portare in camera mentre lui era a zonzo. Non potevo prevedere che avrebbe tenuto duro con l'ignorarmi fino al pomeriggio.  
Appoggio l'orecchio al muro. Niente.  
Giro la chiave nella toppa e apro la porta.  
Sul lavello giacciono ancora sporche le pentole e le stoviglie usate per cucinare; sul mobile penisola, svuotate a metà, ci sono due buste del supermercato (ecco dov'era andato Morinaga!). Gli avanzi della colazione sono ancora sul tavolino del salotto. L'unica differenza rispetto a stamattina è che sul divano c'è Morinaga addormentato. Rannicchiato in posizione fetale, grande e grosso com'è, con le braccia incrociate sul petto come se avesse freddo. O volesse abbracciarsi da solo.  
Fortuna che non è uno che si rigira mentre dorme, lui, oppure cascherebbe sul tavolo.  
Il divano è un posto scomodo dove farsi un pisolino, ma non è il caso che io lo scuota dal sonno per discuterci: aspetterò il suo risveglio. Forse per allora si sarà schiarito le idee e sarà disposto ad ascoltarmi.  
Attraverso il salotto in punta di piedi e rovisto nelle buste del supermercato. Morinaga avrà comprato qualcosa che posso mangiare senza cuocerlo… Pane. Tonno. Un sacchetto di kaki no tane (*******). Me li farò bastare. Prendo una forchetta e un coltello dal cassetto e mi dirigo verso la mia stanza.  
«Senpai.»  
Morinaga è ancora sdraiato ma ha aperto gli occhi. Con questa pagnotta sotto il braccio dovrò sembrargli uno stupido. «A dormire sul divano ci si ritrova pieni di doloretti.»  
«Dal divano si vede camera tua.»  
Esito. Mi avvicino a lui. M'inginocchio dal lato esterno del tavolino – il mio lato.  
«No, non sul tappeto. Vieni a sederti vicino a me, Senpai. Il divano non sarà un letto ma è sempre meglio del pavimento, giusto?»  
Se uno sguardo potesse uccidere, avrei stecchito Morinaga. Ma purtroppo non sono l'antagonista di un film fantastico, perciò vado ad accomodarmi dov'è rimasto dello spazio libero, oltre i piedi di Morinaga.  
«Non lì. Qui.» Morinaga batte il dorso della mano dove c'è la sua faccia. «Posso appoggiarti la testa in grembo, Senpai?»  
Ricorda che sei stato tu a cercare lo scontro, Souichi. Sapevi che non te l'avrebbe fatta passare liscia... «Tieni manacce e bocca lontane dal mio inguine.»  
Morinaga sgrana gli occhi, poi scoppia a ridere. «E lo sporcaccione sarei io? No, Senpai, non te ne andare… Torna qui, dai!»  
Scarico sul tavolino ingombro quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il mio pranzo – è sottinteso che il mio digiuno si prolungherà ancora a lungo – e brandisco la forchetta: «Azzardarti ad allungare quelle dita maledette e questa sarà l'ultima cosa che vedrai!»  
Mi siedo sul divano. Morinaga posa la guancia sulla mia coscia, il viso rivolto verso il tavolino. Non ci sono altre parti del suo corpo a contatto col mio. Eccellente.  
Passano diversi minuti e nessuno dei due spiccica parola. Che noia, quest'uomo… Grattacapi, grattacapi continui.  
Morinaga trasalisce quando gli metto una mano sulla spalla; la sua postura è contratta in una mezzaluna offesa. L'istinto mi suggerisce di titillare questo nodo di risentimento fino a scioglierlo, di vellicarlo come farei per vezzeggiare un gatto o indurre al riso un bambino in lacrime. Ma Morinaga la prenderebbe per un'avance, perciò mi limito ad arruffargli i capelli. «Mi spiace non aver capito quanto contasse per te preparare e consumare i pasti insieme. È che hai la sindrome della casalinga, quindi pensavo che considerassi il cucinare un'incombenza come le altre.»  
Morinaga sbuffa una risata. «Che cosa avrei, io?»  
Gli do un colpetto sul fianco. «La sindrome della casalinga. Anche quand'eri al tuo vecchio appartamento non facevi che cucinare, rassettare, lavare… Inquietante, per uno studente universitario che abita da solo.»  
«Sono solo ordinato!»  
Devo entrare in argomento, o perderò il coraggio. «Ieri sera mi sono comportato male con te…»  
«… e così ti sei dato ai manicaretti, perché l'effetto sorpresa risultasse maggiore della tristezza causatami dalla telefonata chiusa in faccia e mi rendesse bendisposto nei tuoi confronti.»  
Come lo sa?!  
Morinaga mi stringe un ginocchio. «Per te suonerà esotico, Senpai, ma è piuttosto comune che le persone si scambino premure dopo essersi ferite a vicenda.» Sospira. «Stamattina avrei dovuto fare una chiacchierata con te, invece di scodinzolare, ma ero ubriaco di gioia.»  
«Sono confuso», ammetto.  
Morinaga si gira e appoggia la nuca alle mie gambe così da potermi guardare in faccia, seppur dal basso. «Ho riflettuto molto su cosa dirti e cosa no, prima di assopirmi sul divano.»  
Mi consola sapere di non essere stato l'unico ad arrovellarsi per quattro ore su un battibecco.  
«Ti ho giudicato male e per questo mi scuso, Senpai.»  
«A cosa ti riferisci?»  
«Fino a pochi mesi fa ti ritenevo un completo insensibile.»  
E io che credevo volesse farmi un apprezzamento!  
«Ero convinto che te ne fregasse dei miei sentimenti, che fossi del tutto miope riguardo ai tuoi e che avessi pregiudizi così radicati che mai avresti ascoltato il mio parere in proposito», rincara la dose. «Ma ero nel torto, almeno in parte. Il problema è che ti mancano le basi per capire e agire di conseguenza.»  
Smetto di arrotolarmi una ciocca dei suoi capelli attorno all'indice. «Di che diavolo parli?»  
«Del fatto che inizi a essere consapevole.»  
Morinaga mi prende la mano e ne bacia il palmo.  
Gli conficco la forchetta nel cuoio capelluto.  
«Ahi!»  
Gli agito la forchetta davanti agli occhi. «Ti avevo avvertito! Non esagerare...» Per zittire il piagnucolio gli ordino: «Concludi il tuo discorso».  
«Non mi sembri nello stato d'animo adatto per ascoltarlo», bofonchia lui, massaggiandosi la testa.  
Lancio la forchetta sul tavolino; atterra nella ciotola spargendo foglie d'insalata, con un clangore da porcellana crepata. «Ecco, ora sono disarmato. Parla!»  
«C'è il rischio che tu dia in escandescenze o ti faccia prendere dall'imbarazzo. Di solito succede così.»  
Stringo gli occhi. «E chi è il responsabile di questo, sempre di solito?»  
Morinaga s'incupisce e si volta dall'altra parte. Gli afferro la mandibola tra due dita e lo costringo a guardarmi in faccia. Lui mi blocca la mano con la sua prima che riesca a ritirarla e se la preme contro la guancia, sfidandomi a respingerlo. «Un anno fa, forse anche soltanto sei mesi fa, saresti stato lieto di non avermi tra i piedi mentre sbollivi la rabbia. Avresti dato per scontato che l'avrei digerita e ci sarei passato su – che entrambi ci saremmo passati su. E la nostra amicizia sarebbe rimasta intatta, tra un'omissione e l'altra.» Chiude gli occhi e si strofina contro il mio palmo, ma lascia andare la mano prima che la allontani io di forza. Mi esamina con attenzione, come se non conoscesse i miei lineamenti e volesse imprimerli nella memoria. Sono tentato di scrollarmelo di dosso.  
«Dove vuoi andare a parare, Morinaga?» lo sollecito. Lui mi sfila un lembo della camicia dai jeans e cerca d'intrufolare la bocca sotto il tessuto. Accade così in fretta che riesco appena a tirarlo per i capelli prima che raggiunga la pelle nuda. «Ehi, eh, _ehi!_ »  
Morinaga si districa dalla mia presa e si mette a sedere.  
Ansimo. Le dita mi tremano tanto che ho difficoltà a risistemarmi la camicia nei pantaloni.  
«Serve aiuto?»  
«No!»  
Contro ogni decenza, Morinaga comincia a sghignazzare. Si tappa la bocca con le mani ma serve a poco, lo sento benissimo. Fa sul serio?  
Ad attacco di risate esaurito, Morinaga si asciuga una lacrima e bisbiglia: «Oh, Senpai… Ma non ti sei reso conto che è da stamattina che ti provoco?»  
La voce mi esce più stridula di quanto vorrei: «Ti stavi prendendo gioco di me?»  
«No, questo mai.» Mi passa un braccio attorno alle spalle. Mi dimeno un po', indeciso se mandarlo a quel paese o restare ad ascoltare la fine della storia. «Ricordi quando prima ti ho detto che spesso le persone si scambiano premure dopo essersi ferite a vicenda?»  
Annuisco.  
«Ieri sera ero felice che ti fossi dato peso per me, ma ero anche irritato. Non è che mi sia alzato dal letto con l'intenzione di tenerti sulla corda, ma quando mi sono accorto che credevi avessi interpretato quella cena come un tentativo di seduzione…» Mi percorre lo zigomo con un dito. «Sei così innocente che certe volte ho paura di andare troppo oltre. E che tu ci creda o no, se ti spezzassi mi odierei più di quanto mi odieresti tu.»  
Gli scaccio la mano. «Volevo solo fare la pace. E non sono poi così… _innocente_.» Non più, perlomeno. Morinaga si struscia contro il mio collo. Lo spingo via. «E staccati! Così mi fai perdere il filo!»  
«Sono ore che ti palpeggio e ti stuzzico verbalmente, Senpai, eppure sei ancora qui. Sei in grado di dirmi il perché? E potresti negare che poco fa ti è venuto spontaneo farmi una carezza per consolarmi?»  
Mi sento arrossire.  
Accosta la bocca al mio orecchio: «Dovrei fermarmi immediatamente, prima che la situazione degeneri, e condividere con te le mie teorie al riguardo… ma sono un bastardo che ha già gli ormoni a mille e non ce la faccio, a rifiutare la tua gentile offerta».  
«Mori—» Mi succhia il lobo. Lo faccio smettere tempestandogli il petto di pugni. «Offerta? Di che cazzo stai parlando?!»  
Stringe le labbra. «Parlo del fatto che vuoi mettere a posto le cose facendo sesso.»  
Qualcuno può chiudermi la mascella che è appena cascata, per favore?  
«È tutta la mattina che mi invii segnali ambigui nella speranza ti salti addosso, così ti leveresti il pensiero. Se ti giurassi che non me ne importa più niente non ci crederesti, e alla prossima 'faccia mezza triste, mezza sorridente', come le chiami tu, mi accuseresti di non averti ancora perdonato. Però sei convinto che ti assolverei in cambio di una scopata.»  
Quando mi agguanta la patta dei pantaloni, lo allontano con una gomitata nello stomaco. «E secondo te avrei formulato questa bizzarra deduzione tutto da solo, eh? Dalla tua bocca non sono mai uscite frasi del tipo: 'Questa è la cosa che più mi dà la sensazione di essere uniti', vero?»  
Morinaga ha gli occhi lucidi.  
Salto giù dal divano e lo prendo per mano, invitandolo a seguirmi; lo sguardo è rivolto verso la mia stanza. «Togliamoci questo dente, allora. Tu pensi che l'unico modo per rassicurarmi del tuo perdono sia questo; io penso che tu ti tranquillizzeresti per davvero soltanto così. Per una volta siamo d'accordo su qualcosa.» Mi sfugge un risolino isterico. Dovrò continuare a dargli piccoli strattoni fino a sentirmi completamente respinto e messo in ridicolo? Umiliarmi fino alla supplica è la sua vendetta puerile?  
Ma alla fine Morinaga si alza.  
  
Entro in camera e chiudo la porta. È un'abitudine: nessuno verrà a sbirciare. O a interromperci.  
Appoggio la schiena alla parete. Chiudo gli occhi e faccio un respiro profondo. Ho preso io l'iniziativa; non posso tirarmi indietro.  
Morinaga si schiarisce la gola. Beccato a valutare una via di fuga! Ma un sorrisetto ebete gli distende le labbra.  
Come a offrirmi un appiglio o invitarmi a un ballo, lui tende una mano verso di me. La afferro. Pochi passi e sono tra le sue braccia. Accorciare le distanze con un partner ritroso senza farlo sentire un idiota: un'arte che si affina con la pratica. Devo essere un buon allenamento per Morinaga.  
«Hai cambiato idea?» chiede.  
«Sì. Cioè, _no_.» La sua espressione s'incrina. Che devo fare con questo ragazzo? Richiede una manutenzione emotiva costante. «Voglio ancora… È solo che…» Un calore inopportuno mi avvampa le guance.  
Morinaga mi abbraccia e affonda il viso nell'incavo del mio collo. Ride. La pelle mi si accappona, pizzicata da quel suono.  
Mi scosto. «Se devi sfottere, possiamo f–finirla qui.» Ci mancava solo il balbettio.  
«Non ti sto prendendo in giro. È che sei così dolce…» Morinaga mi bacia il dorso di una mano. «E bello…» Le sue labbra mi accarezzano una nocca. «E sexy…» Mi succhia un polpastrello.  
Mi sottraggo a lui con un grugnito. «A cuccia!»  
Ghigna. «Farò il bravo, lo prometto. Ma mi pareva che ti servisse un incentivo.»  
Come negarlo? Mi sono fatto avanti ma non so come continuare: costante bersaglio dei suoi assalti, non ho mai imparato a formulare richieste. Non che ne sentissi il bisogno, d'altronde.  
Sto facendo la figura del cretino…  
«Senpai?» Morinaga ha il capo inclinato di lato, la fronte corrugata.  
« _Spogliati_ », gracchio. Stento a credere di averlo detto. E non sono sicuro che abbia capito.  
Ma no, Morinaga è solo incredulo: solleva un sopracciglio, in attesa di un cenno di conferma.  
Annuisco.  
Morinaga si sbarazza del poco che ha addosso – dannato clima mite. Via la maglietta da quattro soldi, via i calzini, via i pantaloni da ginnastica.  
Una sorta di aspettativa morbosa mi paralizza sul posto, calamitando la mia attenzione sui suoi gesti. Come lo spettatore di un evento macabro, so che è sbagliato, eppure non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo. Ma davanti a me non c'è la vittima di un incidente stradale; solo Morinaga vestito di null'altro che i boxer e la luce del Sole pomeridiano che filtra dalle tende.  
«Posso…?» Morinaga si indica le mutande. Annuisco di nuovo, anche se vorrei seppellire la faccia tra le mani. Morinaga si sfila i boxer e li lascia cadere sul resto degli abiti ammucchiati.  
La fugace visione del suo corpo esposto spezza l'incantesimo: come ho fatto a cacciarmi in questo guaio? Gli ho chiesto di spogliarsi; ora si aspetterà che segua il suo esempio...  
Morinaga si accomoda sul letto con un tonfo. È nudo come un verme, gli avambracci rilassati sulle cosce dischiuse. L'ingresso a questa stanza gli è stato vietato per mesi: mostrasse un briciolo di vergogna, potrei impietosirmi; invece è più a suo agio di me. Dovrei cacciarlo a pedate.  
Sbottono la camicia a strappi: questo stronzo mi sta mettendo alla prova. Avrebbe potuto sbattermi contro un muro e infilarmi le mani ovunque come ha sempre fatto e invece sta lì impalato a godersi lo spettacolo, neanche gli stessi offrendo uno spogliarello. Gli piace che mi costringa ad assecondare i suoi desideri, soprattutto quelli che mi mettono a disagio.  
Reprimo una smorfia di dolore: i capelli si sono impigliati nell'elastico. Tolgo gli occhiali e li faccio scivolare sulla scrivania con un lancio.  
«Immagino che a questo punto dovrei alzarmi e andarmene.»  
Riemergo dal mio litigio con la fibbia della cintura. «Che?»  
Ha le mani intrecciate in grembo, la schiena curva. «Tu non hai alcuna voglia di fare sesso».  
«Perché, ce l'ho mai?»  
Incassa la testa tra le spalle come se lo avessi colpito.  
«Sai cosa intendo.»  
«No, che non lo so! Volesse il cielo che lo sapessi!» sbotta, un tremolio nella voce. Si preannuncia una discussione da cui verrò a capo solo con domande mirate e qualche bacio con la lingua.  
Morinaga geme. Si alza dal letto con un balzo. Arretro di un passo, ma è ai suoi vestiti che punta. Si inginocchia per raccoglierli.  
Lo raggiungo. «Morinaga...»  
Si asciuga gli occhi, i boxer appallottolati nel pugno.  
Lo blocco per i polsi. Si irrigidisce, ma non mi respinge. «Calmati».  
Tira su col naso. «Lo so che se siamo a questo punto è anche a causa mia», dice. «So che non ti interessa fare sesso con me. Me lo hai detto chiaramente, e più di una volta.»  
«Mori—»  
«Ma io non posso fare a meno di desiderarti», mi interrompe. «Il tuo corpo come il tuo cuore.»  
«Abbiamo già avuto questa conversazione.»  
Mi guarda in tralice. «Che io insista è scorretto nei tuoi confronti e poco dignitoso nei miei. Ma non posso farne a meno.» Si sfila dalla mia presa. Non me la sento di trattenerlo, anche se probabilmente dovrei. «Sono una pessima persona.»  
Scuoto la testa. «No! Sapevo a cosa andavo incontro, quando ti ho chiesto di restare al mio fianco. Ho promesso a me stesso e a te—»  
«Ma certe cose non si dovrebbero fare per promessa. Promessa, ricatto, è tanta la differenza?» Si passa una mano tra i capelli, sorridendo amaro. «Vorrei che fossimo una coppia vera. Vorrei poterti chiamare amante senza sentirmi un profittatore».  
«E io, invece, vorrei capire perché non funziono più come prima.»  
Morinaga batte le palpebre e una lacrima trattenuta gli scorre sulla guancia.  
Mi passo la lingua sulle labbra inaridite; ho la bocca che è un deserto. «Se stimolato, reagisco come tutti. Non sono mica di legno! Posso immaginare perché tu… perché la gente… _si cerchi_. Solo che io non ho mai provato quel tipo di bisogno… non di condividerlo con altri, cioè. Bastavo a me stesso. Non ho mai voluto che qualcuno… Non mi è mai passato per l'anticamera del cervello, diamine!»  
I muscoli facciali di Morinaga sono gelati in una smorfia difficile da interpretare. Sta per venirgli un colpo o è solo emozionato?  
«Quando mi tocchi, il mio corpo... impazzisce», ammetto facendo a botte con me stesso. «Cose che non ho mai provato… che _non dovrei_ provare… L'idea che tu possa disporre di me in quel modo… Mi fai incazzare da morire. Perché sai cosa mi piace meglio di me?» Passandomi le mani sulle braccia ricordo di essere a torso nudo.  
Morinaga allunga una mano verso il mio viso. Esita. Devia la carezza verso la spalla. «Le prime volte che si fa l'amore con qualcuno è sempre un andare a tentoni.»  
«Beh, tu mi sei parso ben direzionato fin dall'inizio», mi scappa.  
Morinaga si stringe nelle spalle. «Ti assicuro che il più delle volte improvviso. Non sei uno che dà suggerimenti.»  
«Sugg…» Il pensiero di ciò a cui allude mi dà un capogiro. «Ecco quel che si dice 'Tirare acqua al proprio mulino'!»  
Morinaga alza le mani a mo' di difesa. «Forse. Ma che tu ci creda o meno, Senpai, dare piacere al tuo amante regala parecchie soddisfazioni.» Segue la linea della mia clavicola con un dito, in silenzio, poi riprende addolcendosi: «Sperimentare insieme qualcosa di nuovo, studiare le reazioni del tuo partner, riuscire a superare un limite col suo aiuto… fa parte del gioco.» Il dito si ferma alla base della gola. «Perché non provi tu stesso? Magari ti sarebbe utile per fare chiarezza. Per capire come riesco a suscitare in te certe sensazioni, cosa che non sono in grado di spiegarti a parole – anche perché non mi crederesti.»  
Boccheggio a vuoto un paio di volte.  
Morinaga mi prende le mani tra le sue e rialza gli occhi lentamente: se non lo conoscessi, scambierei il suo atteggiamento per timidezza. Mi guarda con una serietà che fa scattare più di un allarme nella mia testa, ma non mi ritraggo.  
«Lasciar condurre te potrebbe farmi bene. Un piccolo esercizio di autocontrollo, da tenere a mente la prossima volta che avrò la tentazione di saltarti addosso nel momento sbagliato o indurti a fare cose per le quali non sei ancora pronto», dice. «Vorresti per caso…?»  
Gli prendo il viso tra le mani e lo bacio con tutta la sollecitudine che un assenso non verbale merita.  
  
Morinaga è sdraiato su un fianco con un gomito a puntellargli la testa, gli occhi fissi su di me. Più che un uomo in procinto di spassarsela, ha l'aria di una creatura quasi morta di fame arrivata a nutrirsi appena in tempo.  
Lo stomaco fa una capriola: vedere Morinaga struggersi dal desiderio è doloroso, oltre che imbarazzante. Potrei intimargli di non sbirciare, ma gli ho già tolto abbastanza.  
La cinghia sguscia fuori dai passanti con un sibilo; la zip dei pantaloni, calando, taglia il silenzio pesante. Ignoro l'impulso di coprirmi davanti e avanzo verso Morinaga: tre passi non mi sono mai sembrati così brevi.  
Morinaga si scosta per farmi posto. Mi scruta dal basso verso l'alto con la solita intensità, ma le mani restano a posto. Ahimè, sembra voglia tener fede alle sue intenzioni.  
Mi curvo su di lui per baciarlo. Ricambia con entusiasmo: apre la bocca per accogliermi, asseconda la mia intraprendenza. È parecchio diverso da un paio di labbra prepotenti che premono contro un paio di labbra ostinatamente serrate.  
«Wow», commenta Morinaga quando ci separiamo.  
L'occhiataccia che gli lancio dovrebbe chiarire che non gradisco gli incoraggiamenti verbali.  
Abbassa lo sguardo. «Ti amo, Senpai.»  
«Non fai che ripeterlo», borbotto senza rancore.  
Gli prendo il mento tra le dita, lo sollevo e lo ruoto così da lasciare scoperto il collo.  
La pelle di Morinaga è tiepida e coperta da un velo leggero di sudore. Succhio con forza quella dietro l'orecchio, stando attento a evitare schiocchi. Morinaga sussulta, e non di fastidio.  
«Questo potrebbe lasciare un segno», rifletto a voce alta.  
«Che lo lasci.»  
«Alimenterà le chiacchiere all'università», gli ricordo.  
«La mia vita sessuale non è affare degli altri assistenti», dichiara. «E comunque nessuno saprà che quel succhiotto è opera tua.» Il suo tono è una sfida a ribattere. Qualcosa da dire lo avrei, ma non mi pare il momento adatto. Chissà se arriverà mai il momento adatto, oggi.  
«Ne vuoi altri?» propongo rassegnato, per farmi perdonare.  
Morinaga mi regala un sorrisone genuino. «Oh, sì!»  
Lo accontento. Mi dedico al suo collo, piccoli suoni gutturali a incitarmi. Morinaga finge: io non sono così rumoroso, quando è lui a farlo a me. È che i muri dell'appartamento in Canada erano davvero sottili.  
Alcune chiazze rosse spiccano sulla sua pelle lucida di saliva. Si noteranno per giorni.  
«Che disastro…»  
«Non sono un disastro. Sono la prova che mi hai baciato, non una vergogna da nascondere.»  
«Ma nessuno sopra i quindici anni li sfoggerebbe», insisto.  
«Forse», mi concede. Mi sistema una ciocca dietro l'orecchio e la liscia per tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Abbasso la testa spontaneamente: è un invito implicito a toccarmi. Le dita di Morinaga sono lievi tra i miei capelli, sulla mia nuca. Rabbrividisco.  
Gli accarezzo una guancia, arrivando ai limiti del collo. Lui espone la gola esortandomi a proseguire; si abbandona con fiducia, le sue pulsazioni mi accelerano sotto le dita. Deglutisco. Mi servirebbe una pausa, ma non è più tra le opzioni accettabili.  
I muscoli del petto di Morinaga si gonfiano, quando ne traccio i contorni. Un capezzolo si indurisce al mio tocco. Mi chino a solleticare l'altro con la punta della lingua, succhiandolo poi con delicatezza. Quando provo a prenderlo tra i denti senza stringere, Morinaga biascica qualcosa di sconnesso.  
Sollevo la testa.  
Morinaga ci riprova: «Lasciami un segno anche lì».  
«Vuoi un altro…?»  
«No, non un succhiotto.» La voce di Morinaga è roca. «Un morso.»  
Devo essere rosso fino alle orecchie. «Un…»  
«Mordimi. _Ti prego_. In quel posto nessuno lo vedrà.»  
Annuisco. Morinaga sembra così disperato, anche se non so il perché, che preferisco accontentarlo.  
Applico la bocca attorno al capezzolo e affondo i denti. Morinaga si dimena gemendo piano – come se non fosse del tutto cosciente, come se lo stessi palpando nel sonno.  
Spero di non avergli provocato troppo dolore; non penso volesse questo. Oppure sì?  
La chiostra dei miei denti decora l'areola di Morinaga come una cornice oscena; non c'è sangue, grazie agli dei. Nessuno ne verrà a conoscenza, ma sarò comunque consapevole della sua esistenza e che a marchiarlo sono stato io. Un rimescolio inaspettato mi agita il ventre.  
«Visto che sai come si fa?»  
Fulmino Morinaga con lo sguardo, ma lui esibisce un sorriso beato.  
«Brutto…» Scuoto la testa. Cosa sto negando, non lo so. «Sei un pervertito. Ti arrapi per cose strane. Ti arrapi per qualsiasi cosa», lo aggredisco.  
«Guarda che era un complimento.» Morinaga bisbiglia: «Mi stai rendendo molto felice. E stare dall'altra parte ti sta aiutando a capire, vero?»  
Mi accoccolo sui talloni e stringo i pugni. Non c'è bisogno che controlli, per sapere che mi sta fissando. «Io non mi comporto in questo modo», dichiaro. «Io non sono così, quando facciamo…» Lascio la frase a metà e Morinaga non si scomoda a completarla. Il suo silenzio è eloquente. «Stai recitando a mio beneficio?» mi sento costretto a chiedere con un filo di voce.  
«Come, scusa?»  
Lo sbigottimento perplesso di Morinaga innesca la mia collera. «Esageri di proposito perché vuoi che continui», lo accuso. «È impossibile eccitarsi tanto per così poco!»  
Morinaga indica in basso: ce l'ha in tiro.  
«Tu, porc—»  
Morinaga fa un cenno col mento: sono parzialmente eretto.  
Morinaga è lesto ad agguantarmi per un braccio prima che scappi dal letto. Mi divincolo senza convinzione. «Assurdo! Non è normale. È fantascienza…»  
«No, che non lo è.»  
«Mi hai toccato appena…» mi difendo.  
«Tu mi tocchi anche meno durante il sesso, eppure non ho mai dovuto farmi una sega prima di mettertelo dentro.»  
Faccio scorrere lo sguardo sui testi universitari che affollano la mia libreria, testi che Morinaga conosce bene quanto me. Perché non si spiccia a prendere una decisione al posto mio? Il casino dei nostri vestiti sparsi sul pavimento testimonia la mia vigliaccheria. Queste quattro mura, tra le quali mi sono sempre sentito al sicuro, d'improvviso mi sembrano quelle di una galera: non ho mai desiderato tanto spalancare quella fottuta porta e uscire.  
Morinaga sospira e mi lascia il braccio. «Vuoi fermarti, Senpai?» Nella sua voce si mescolano impazienza e terrore.  
Mi giro: la mia espressione, quale che sia, lo fa sobbalzare. Gli prendo una mano e deposito un bacio sul palmo aperto.  
Un singhiozzo soffocato: Morinaga ha le guance rigate di lacrime. Due volte in un giorno è un record persino per me!  
Gli asciugo le lacrime coi pollici. «Che hai da piangere, scemo?»  
«T–tutte le risposte ti farebbero arrabbiare, Senpai.»  
«Sono più di una? Vabbè, lasciamo stare. Sdraiati.»  
Morinaga strizza gli occhi lustri. «Devo sdraiarmi?» ripete stordito.  
Gli metto le mani sulle spalle e lo spingo con gentilezza sul materasso. Non oppone resistenza. «Non ho ancora finito», spiego.  
Gli lecco l'addome; avverto la tensione nei suoi muscoli. Quando arrivo all'ombelico, sembra me subito prima che mi penetri.  
Guardo Morinaga.  
«Sì, Senpai», sussurra. «Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare, hai il mio pieno consenso.»  
Preferisco non sapere quali fantasie gli stiano frullando in mente. Comunque, Morinaga ha più fegato di me.  
Quando prendo posto tra le sue gambe, smette quasi di respirare. Forse ha paura che un movimento brusco mi metterebbe in fuga. Non è tanto lontano dalla verità.  
Gli do una pacca distratta su una coscia per tranquillizzarlo e mi concentro sul problema.  
Buon pomeriggio, pene di Morinaga. Hai familiarità con certe parti del mio corpo e potrei presentartene un'altra, se eviteremo stronzate e procederemo con tanta, tanta calma…  
Nonostante la frignata, l'erezione si erge ancora solida: come ho potuto illudermi che il dispiacere bastasse ad ammosciarla? Ma posso affrontarla, ne sono sicuro. Niente panico! Gestirò questa faccenda da persona matura. Morinaga neppure si accorgerà che sto tremando. Come no.  
Gli do una leccatina esplorativa. Morinaga fa un verso così strano che può essere solo sincero. Finirò col montarmi la testa.  
Lo percorro a baci. Se evito di soffermarmi su sapore, odore e consistenza, può darsi che riesca a reggere fino alla fine.  
Dai, facciamolo e non pensiamoci più.  
Glielo prendo in bocca, avendo cura di non graffiarlo coi denti. Morinaga sarà lieto di constatare che ho imparato qualcosa da lui, mio malgrado.  
«Oh!»  
Per poco non lo addento. Non oso sollevare lo sguardo dall'inguine di Morinaga, ma con la coda dell'occhio vedo una delle sue mani artigliare le lenzuola. Meglio non lasciarsi distrarre.  
Uso lingua e muscoli della bocca per stuzzicarlo, finché guadagno un certo ritmo. Goffo o meno che sia, Morinaga apprezza. E non m'importa più se esprime il suo gradimento ad alta voce.  
Indugio con cautela sul glande scoperto; con la mano libera riservo qualche attenzione ai testicoli. Le dita di Morinaga sono una morsa attorno alle mie spalle: mi resteranno dei lividi. Qualche goccia viscosa mi cola sulla lingua.  
« _Senpai!_ »  
Che ha? Mollo la presa e il pene inturgidito mi scivola fuori dalla bocca. «Ti senti bene, Morinaga?»  
Lui ansima, il petto che va su e giù nello sforzo di riempire i polmoni. Un braccio gli nasconde gli occhi.  
«Mi sto preoccupando…»  
Un colpo di tosse maschera a metà una risata. «Questi sono cinquanta meritatissimi punti.»  
Ma quali punti?  
Morinaga solleva il braccio. «Sto benissimo, Senpai, grazie. Ho solo voluto avvisarti prima che avessi… sorprese.»  
Quando afferro il senso della frase, impreco.  
Morinaga si mette a sedere. Mi sfiora le labbra umide con le dita e le porta alle sue. Concentrato, le palpebre semichiuse, le annusa e le assapora come se le avesse intinte in del sakè pregiato.  
Morinaga è più infoiato di prima! Ma non ha un po' di ritegno? Non si stanca mai? Devo procurarmi del bromuro: è per la sicurezza del mio didietro. «Maniaco schifoso!»  
«Ti amo tanto», risponde svagato. «E adesso che vuoi fare?» Mi disegna piccoli circoli sul dorso della mano. «Senpai…» Si umetta le labbra. «Non stavo scherzando, prima… quando ho detto che avevi il mio permesso per…»  
«Non intendo invertire i ruoli!» lo avverto. Meglio specificare sempre, con questo qui.  
È di sollievo o di delusione, il guizzo che gli ha appena attraversato gli occhi? Ma si ricompone subito. Non giocherei a poker contro Morinaga.  
«Te la senti di pensarci tu?»  
Annuisco. Un grande evviva a chi ha creato il linguaggio dei gesti!  
«Però non vuoi concludere usando la bocca, né fare sesso anale… E poi neanche tu sei ancora venuto. Dobbiamo rimediare.»  
Preferirei che mi risparmiasse queste puntualizzazioni volgari, ma se glielo dicessi insisterebbe al solo scopo di punzecchiarmi. Meglio non fornirgli altre armi da rivolgermi contro.  
Peccato che stavolta non abbia altre vie d'uscita che la verità. Ingoio l'orgoglio e ammetto: «Non so come fare». Sputo a fatica un sussurro appena comprensibile. «Aiutami, per favore.»  
Morinaga spalanca gli occhi: a saperlo, che questa confessione smozzicata lo avrebbe impressionato tanto, mi sarei risparmiato di succhiarglielo. E perché mi guarda come se avessi cambiato colore? È naturale che non sappia come si procede con questa roba. E a chi altri potrei chiedere assistenza, se non a lui?  
Vorrei mimetizzarmi con le pareti, fondermi al pavimento, trasformarmi in un oggetto inanimato. Una mattonella, magari. Come ho fatto a non accorgermi che quelle della mia stanza sono così belle? Chissà quante sono di preciso. Le conterò partendo dal fondo. Una, due...  
Trasalisco: approfittando della mia distrazione, una mano di Morinaga mi si è arrampicata sul ginocchio.  
Tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza, lui mi esamina alla ricerca di indizi rivelatori: se si avvicina più di così lo picchierò? A qualunque conclusione giunga, decide che può arrischiarsi a darmi un bacetto sulla guancia, per rassicurare sé stesso o forse me. «Certo che ti aiuto, amore mio.» Trasuda lussuria e tenerezza.  
Morinaga mi massaggia le braccia per rincuorarmi e sollecitare una reazione. Gli faccio un segno d'assenso. Si corica sul materasso portandomi con sé.  
Mi ritrovo steso su di lui. Osservarlo da questa angolazione mi fa uno strano effetto, quasi di vertigine, come quando si barcolla dopo aver ricevuto uno spintone: Morinaga non dovrebbe giacere tra le lenzuola con le biciclette che mi sono portato dalla vecchia casa, i miei capelli che gli lambiscono il volto.  
Lui allarga le gambe perché possa sistemarmi meglio; si allaccia alle mie cosce attirandomi contro di sé. _Kaboom_! Contatto avvenuto.  
Scatto all'indietro. Contando sulla leva delle braccia posso rimanere sospeso su di lui, ma il groviglio d'arti mi trattiene: Morinaga si è avvinghiato alle mie ginocchia per impedirmi di scioglierlo. Solleva la testa dal cuscino per dare un'occhiata a ciò che ho lasciato esposto. «Bel panorama...»  
«Ma vaffanculo!»  
Morinaga segue con i pollici l'incavo delle mie anche. «Sai che sono la prima cosa che ho notato di te?»  
Roteo gli occhi.  
«Ehi, non arrabbiarti. È che al tuo posto ne andrei fiero.»  
«Non vedo perché dovresti volere una qualsiasi parte del tuo corpo diversa da com'è», borbotto. Persino io, che non bado a certe sciocchezze, so delle ragazze che lo seguono con lo sguardo quando passa per i corridoi dell'università. Morinaga, con la stazza (********) che si ritrova, spicca.  
Ma che ha da sogghignare, 'sto deficiente?  
«Grazie, Senpai.»  
«Non ti stavo—» Le mani di Morinaga sono calate sulle mie chiappe. Gli tirerei uno schiaffo, se potessi farlo senza cascargli addosso.  
«Non aver paura.»  
«Io non h— _ah!_ »  
Morinaga mi strizza un capezzolo e si strofina contro di me. Una punta di dolore si mescola al fremito irradiato dalle mie parti basse, mozzandomi il fiato.  
I gomiti molli smettono di sostenermi: mi affloscio senza grazia su Morinaga. Una specie di muggito mi conferma che gli ho schiacciato le palle. Se lo merita: non avrebbe dovuto fare quella cosa senza preavviso. Per puro scrupolo di coscienza domando: «Sei ancora vivo?»  
Morinaga sputa via una ciocca dei miei capelli; la voce è rauca: «Avrei dovuto considerare quanto sei sensibile…»  
Rotolo di lato prima che si renda conto che sono libero.  
«Insomma, questa è la variante di un esperimento già testato, ma le altre volte eravamo vestiti… Sarà per questo che hai reagito così.»  
Perché non la smette di blaterare? Peccato non aver preso la mira: una ginocchiata lì sarebbe stata l'ideale.  
Morinaga sale a cavalcioni delle mie gambe.  
«Potrei chiederti cosa stai facendo, Morinaga?»  
Lui torreggia su di me ancora eretto, come se non lo avessi quasi castrato. «Prima mi hai chiesto una mano per aiutarti a farci godere. Eccola qui.» Mi masturba.  
Mi contorco senza risultati. Lo disarcionerei, se non fossi bloccato fra le sue ginocchia. E quando tento di alzarmi a sedere, Morinaga frena il mio slancio comprimendomi il petto con una mano. «Spostati! Non era questo, che avevamo concordato!»  
«Adoro vederti sopra di me e sarei contento se fossi tu a portarci all'orgasmo, ma non credo che riusciresti a muoverti da solo. E nessuno dei due vuole che il tuo ottimo lavoro vada sprecato, no?»  
Morinaga si china e cerca la mia bocca. Lo invito a desistere con un morso tutt'altro che gentile. «Questo è un compromesso dignitoso. Pensassi solo a me, staremmo scopando in piedi sotto la doccia.»  
«Certo che non demordi!»  
Mi bacia in fronte, cogliendomi alla sprovvista. «No, mai.»  
Morinaga, duro e scivoloso, preme contro di me e rotea il bacino. Inghiotto un gemito, ma la schiena traditrice si inarca allo spasmo successivo.  
«A fare troppo l'orgoglioso ti guasterai il piacere, Senpai.»  
Faccio forza contro le spalle di Morinaga perché si allontani, ma lui è insensibile al dolore o più resistente di quanto immaginassi. «Smettila, così è troppo intenso!»  
« _Deve_ essere intenso.» Morinaga mi lecca la mandibola. «Ti desidero così tanto…» Emette un sospiro tremulo. «Vorrei che potessi vederti come ti vedo io.»  
«Come un pervertito che considera le persone scisse in parti anatomiche invece che nel loro insieme?»  
Morinaga avvolge le nostre erezioni in un pugno. Mi immobilizzo.  
«Tra noi sarà sempre così, Senpai? Trattare ciò che hai tra le gambe come fosse un premio da conquistare, pretendere che sia necessaria una lotta per arrivarci...» Un sorriso si allarga sulla sua faccia. «Siamo proprio una coppia di imbecilli.»  
Senza aspettare una mia replica, Morinaga inizia a muoversi. Strozzo un grido muto.  
Morinaga mi scopre il volto dal braccio sotto cui volevo nasconderlo. Intreccia le dita alle mie; la mano sprofonda nel cuscino, piegandosi alla sua insistenza. Mi aggrappo alla mia ancora, unico dettaglio concreto in questo caleidoscopio sensoriale.  
«Senpai…»  
Uniti in questa carezza lenta, frizione di carne su carne, lui mi monta; i visi a portata di respiro. La pressione al mio inguine si contrae e si espande. Le unghie trovano la strada per il suo petto mentre il mondo va fuori fuoco. È il sangue che martella le tempie, il crescendo d'ansiti che s'inseguono.  
Mi arrendo. 

* * *

(*) Se leggete manga/guardate anime, vi sarà capitato di notare studenti e impiegati che mangiano i pasti da scatole suddivise in scomparti: i bento, per l'appunto.  
(**) Souichi non si è conformato alla moda dello smartphone: nel decimo volume lo vediamo ancora usare un cellulare a conchiglia. (A proposito: si può davvero interrompere una chiamata chiudendo lo schermo?)  
(***) Il mirin è un liquore dolciastro estratto dal riso e usato come condimento.  
(****) Le «tagliatelle» di cui parlo nella storia sono spaghetti cinesi, non la nostra pasta: Sou sta cucinando del [ramen](http://www.buttalapasta.it/articolo/ricetta%E2%80%93ramen%E2%80%93con%E2%80%93carne%E2%80%93e%E2%80%93peperoni/37779/). Ho preferito usare il termine «ramen» per indicare la zuppa nel suo complesso piuttosto che il singolo ingrediente.  
(*****) Secondo la planimetria della casa contenuta nell' _artbook_ di **Tyrant** , la camera da letto di Souichi dà direttamente sulla zona salotto–cucina.  
(******) L'articolo sulle dimostrazioni d'affetto a cui fa riferimento Souichi esiste sul serio: è [qui](http://it.wikihow.com/Dimostrare-Amore), se volete leggerlo.  
(*******) I kaki no tane sono uno snack composto da arachidi e salatini di riso piccanti.  
(********) Nel secondo numero di **Challengers** , capitolo _Perché non posso dirglielo_ , in un flashback di Morinaga si vede Souichi rivolgersi a lui con un: «Ehi, bel fisico!»  
Sono sicura che le sue parole non avessero una valenza sessuale, ma voglio illudermi che siano la prova che Sou avesse notato la prestanza di Tetsuhiro… Sogni da fangirl, non odiatemi. :*| 


	2. Effetti collaterali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La questione l’ho già vagheggiata nelle mie più ardite sessioni di onanismo sentimentale; quelle che si concludono con me e il Senpai che voliamo in Canada a sigillare il nostro amore con uno scambio di anelli e un bacio davanti a un mucchio di invitati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione: il secondo, ultimo, prolisso capitolo è narrato da Morinaga.

> _L’ingordigia è un rifugio emotivo: è il segno che qualcosa ci sta divorando._  
>    
>  — Peter De Vries 

Dalla camera del Senpai al bagno il tragitto è breve. Percorrerlo tenendoci per mano mi fa più strano del nostro essere nudi.  
È un sogno? No: nei miei sogni il Senpai non affronterebbe il corridoio con circospezione, come fosse un ponte mezzo marcio sospeso nel vuoto. Nei miei sogni il Senpai mi implorerebbe di possederlo sul pavimento.  
Gli stringo più forte la mano. Il Senpai ha il palmo sudato.  
Mi sporgo nel vano doccia (*) e sollevo il miscelatore, lo regolo e lascio l’acqua aperta. Tengo la mano sotto al getto finché non raggiunge la temperatura giusta.  
«Ora puoi entrare», dico al Senpai.  
Lui mi scocca un’occhiata obliqua.  
«Ma se preferisci che entri prima io...» aggiungo in fretta.  
«Se vorrò uscire e cercherai d’impedirmelo, ti stenderò con un pugno», brontola. Fa scorrere l’altra anta del box e nel varcarne l’ingresso mi dà una spallata.  
Lo seguo.  
Il Senpai indietreggia, sbatte contro la parete di piastrelle e ringhia una parolaccia. Qui in due ci stiamo appena. Manderò al proprietario dell’appartamento un mazzo di fiori.  
Prendo dal portasapone il flacone di Sasoon; lo mostro al Senpai sorridendo.  
Lui aggrotta la fronte. «Ho fatto lo shampoo ieri.»  
Se sorrido più di così mi verrà un crampo. «È sempre stata una mia fantasia», confesso. «Una fantasia innocua. Che ti costa lasciarmela esaudire?»  
«Niente che ti passi per il cervello è innocuo», mormora lui. Mi spinge di lato per raggiungere l’acqua e inarca il collo per bagnarsi i capelli.  
Il getto s’infrange sulla sua testa e sulle spalle magre, esplodendo in una cascata di goccioline. L’acqua che si raccoglie nell’incavo delle clavicole rotola oltre, ruscellando sul petto magro e sul ventre ancora impiastricciato del nostro...  
«Non sarai uno di quelli con le fissazioni strane!»  
Batto le palpebre per scacciare via acqua e pensieri.  
Il Senpai, le mani puntate sui fianchi, mi sta squadrando con occhi stretti. «Fissazioni più strane di quelle che hai già dimostrato di avere, cioè.»  
Beata ingenuità, crede che mi fossi imbambolato ad ammirare i suoi capelli!  
«Non sono un feticista. Ho imparato ad apprezzare i capelli lunghi grazie a te», dico senza mentire. Gli accarezzo la testa e faccio scorrere le dita fino al suo petto, dove le ciocche ormai bagnate ricadono sciolte.  
Il Senpai sta facendo uno sforzo evidente per non arretrare.  
Assaporo il progresso tuffando la mano intera nel groviglio umido.  
«E se mi rapassi a zero?» mi provoca lui.  
«Scoprirei che sensazione dà baciare la tua nuca rasata di fresco», sussurro. «E se un giorno tornassi dal barbiere con una cresta verde, comprerei delle lenzuola da abbinare alla tua tinta.»  
Lo bacio sulla punta del naso.  
Il Senpai strabuzza gli occhi e avvampa, tirandosi finalmente indietro. Apre la bocca e poi la richiude, come se ci avesse ripensato.  
«Il bacio te lo aspettavi da un’altra parte?»  
Lui mi prende per il polso della mano che regge ancora il Sasoon. «Non volevi farmi lo shampoo, stupido maniaco? E allora vai!» Mi lascia. Volta la schiena e si getta i capelli oltre le spalle.  
Non me l’ero immaginata così, ma è sempre meglio di un pugno in faccia. È un miracolo che il Senpai sia ancora qui.  
Mi verso dello shampoo nel palmo della mano: quanto ce ne vorrà, per lavare questa massa di capelli? Allungo il braccio per mostrare la quantità al Senpai. «Ne basta così?»  
Lui annuisce.  
Gli insapono i capelli, che sgusciano via schizzando schiuma. Sembrano quasi vivi. È divertente! Districo le ciocche usando le dita come pettine, giù fino alle scapole.  
Gli sfioro il cuoio capelluto e il Senpai sussulta. Quanta pazienza...  
«Non sollevarli tanto, così li ingarbugli!» mi sgrida, la voce acuta.  
«Scusa, scusa!»  
Tergiverso, ma devo lavare i capelli anche alla radice. Ok prendere tempo perché si rilassi, ma che posso fargli più, le trecce?  
Immergo le dita nella matassa insaponata – ma il Senpai è preparato, stavolta non trasalisce.  
Gli friziono la cute con i polpastrelli seguendo la curva del cranio; tiro indietro la frangia perché lo shampoo non gli coli negli occhi. Non protesta, perciò me la prendo comoda. Mi piace. Anche se lui non lo capisce, o fa finta di non capirlo, questo è solo un modo diverso per coccolarlo.  
Scendo a massaggiargli la nuca con i pollici. Quando raggiungo la parte posteriore delle orecchie, il Senpai sobbalza e si irrigidisce. Non emette un singolo suono, però. In questo senso il Senpai è migliorato molto: l’esercizio premia.  
Mi mordo la lingua. Niente commenti, non voglio litigare. «Qui è a posto. Ora risciacquo, va bene?»  
Lui si raschia la gola. «Sì.»  
Eseguo il compito con cura ma senza entusiasmo. Perché il Senpai dev’essere sempre così testardo? Ha così poca fiducia in me da non riuscire a lasciarsi andare neppure quando ci scambiamo solo carezze?  
Gli passo le dita tra i capelli per rimuovere gli ultimi residui di shampoo e lui piega la testa nella mia direzione per facilitarmi il compito. Strizzo i capelli per rimuovere il grosso dell’acqua e il Senpai... geme.  
Come come?  
Sfidando una testata, allungo il collo per spiare il suo viso.  
Il Senpai è rimasto nella stessa posizione anche se non gli sto più trattenendo i capelli. Occhi serrati e labbra dischiuse, pare sia prossimo a raggiungere l’orgasmo.  
«Ah!» mi scappa.  
Il Senpai chiude la mascella, i suoi denti stridono. Le palpebre sfarfallano, ma ne recupera il controllo al secondo tentativo di aprirle del tutto. Si gira verso di me. Il suo sguardo parla da solo: il trattamento riservatomi in Kyushu sarà un buffetto, in confronto a quello che potrebbe farmi adesso se dirò la cosa sbagliata.  
«Non sentirti a disagio», la prendo alla larga. «Lo sai che il cuoio capelluto è una zona molto sensibile per te...»  
« _Morinaga_.» Il Senpai raccoglie i capelli sul petto e li torce; altra acqua in eccesso sprizza fuori.  
Avrei dovuto prenderla ancora più alla larga. Così alla larga da dover assistere alla sua reazione usando un binocolo.  
Ma quando lo sguardo del Senpai scende dal mio viso al mio torace, lui arrossisce di nuovo.  
Che cosa ha visto? La scia rossastra di piccoli lividi che partono dal mio collo e si espandono sul petto fino all’ecchimosi più grossa, quella che incornicia il capezzolo sinistro. Sono i succhiotti che mi ha lascito lui stesso prima, a letto. E i graffi? Li ha già dimenticati?  
Il Senpai ha incrociato le braccia, le mani strette sui gomiti. Sta analizzando il portasapone come se fosse l’ottava meraviglia del mondo.  
Imbarazzo contro rabbia: uno a zero. Vuoi vedere che la scampo?  
Ma devo correre il rischio. Se me la cavo, pagare la prossima bolletta dell’acqua sarà un piacere.  
Appoggio le mani contro la parete di piastrelle, ai due lati della testa del Senpai.  
«Spostati, sei troppo vicino», sibila lui, addossandosi alla parete.  
«Non mi è venuto in mente altro per riguadagnare la tua attenzione senza toccarti. Oppure vuoi che ti tocchi?»  
Il Senpai sospira e abbassa le braccia, le sue spalle si afflosciano. La furia che un minuto fa sembrava pronto a vomitarmi addosso è evaporata, ma per far posto a cosa? Non riesco a decifrare la sua espressione.  
Fletto le braccia per avvicinarmi a lui finché le nostre fronti quasi si sfiorano. «Quando ho insistito per farti lo shampoo non pensavo che avrebbe avuto questo effetto. Non ti ho messo in difficoltà di proposito. Però è un po’ tardi per vergognarsi, no?»  
Gli schiocco un bacio sulla bocca.  
Le orecchie del Senpai diventano così rosse che se fossimo in un anime sprigionerebbero fumo. Com’è carino!  
Lo bacio sulla guancia. «Mi fai una tale tenerezza...»  
«Dovrei gonfiarti di schiaffi», mormora, le dita che si aggrappano alle mie spalle.  
Premo i fianchi contro i suoi. Il Senpai chiude gli occhi e mugugna un epiteto inarticolato. Dissemino l’arco delle sue palpebre di piccoli baci. Lui rabbrividisce da capo a piedi.  
Succhio con calma la sua pelle, dalla base del collo alla spalla.  
«Non lasciarmi segni», dice.  
«Dovevi ricordarmelo prima.» Arrivato all’attaccatura della clavicola allo sterno, aspiro più forte. Lui si contorce e scuote la testa, però non mi respinge.  
Il Senpai traccia le sporgenze delle mie scapole con la punta delle dita, come se non osasse appoggiare per intero la mano. Aspetta il mio permesso, o ha paura di darmi spago? Eppure prima è stato così audace... Un passo avanti e due indietro: ecco come si muove il Senpai nelle faccende d’amore.  
Gli accarezzo la guancia col dorso delle dita e lui mi scruta da sotto le palpebre socchiuse. Le sue ciglia bagnate sembrano pizzo. «Non stai partecipando granché a questa doccia.»  
«Non vedo perché lavarci se dobbiamo sporcarci di nuovo.»  
Rido. «Abbi pazienza. Lo sai che sono un porco.»  
Mi dardeggia un’occhiata di avvertimento. Perché?  
Gli circondo la vita con le braccia e lo stringo contro di me. Anche se l’acqua è tanto calda che siamo avvolti nel vapore, il Senpai sta tremando. Lo bacio. Mugola nella mia bocca.  
Domani negherà che il sesso che faremo gli è piaciuto quanto è piaciuto a me – ne sono sicuro. Ma in questo momento il Senpai è tutto nervi da eccitare e pieghe da esplorare e umori da assaggiare... e io non ho bisogno di esortazioni né di scuse.  
Mi sciolgo dal nostro abbraccio e mi inginocchio sul tappeto antiscivolo. Per quando avrò finito quello che ho intenzione di fare avrò le gambe stampate a margherite, ma ne sarà valsa la pena.  
«Che fai?» domanda il Senpai, sopracciglia sollevate e una rughetta che gli increspa la fronte. Neanche avessi tirato fuori un coltello!  
«Ti faccio venire e mi tolgo uno sfizio.» Lui fa per ribattere ma sono più rapido: allungo una mano tra le sue cosce e gli palpo i testicoli. Il Senpai reagisce con un lamento ben poco erotico: credo si sia morso la lingua. Ops! «Oggi vorrei giocare con questi. Spero non ti dispiaccia.»  
Non mi picchia. È un via libera o si è già arreso? Lo saprò presto.  
Ragioniamo sulle cose davvero importanti, intanto.  
Il pene del Senpai è a mezz’asta. Lo sollevo del tutto. E il suo scroto... uhm, se fosse ancora disteso avrei più spazio di manovra, ma uno deve sapersi adattare alle circostanze. Mi sarei divertito di più a partire da zero, ma sarebbe come pretendere anche il Sole dopo aver chiesto e ottenuto la Luna.  
Prendo la pelle del Senpai tra i denti e tiro un po’.  
Uh? Cos’è stato quel suono sordo?  
Controllo: il Senpai ha dato una capocciata nel muro.  
«Sono contento che tu abbia gradito, ma sarebbe meglio se ti scostassi da lì.»  
Lui si massaggia il retro della testa piagnucolando: «Non potresti... fare come fai sempre?»  
Sorrido. «No.»  
Il Senpai si addenta il labbro inferiore e volge gli occhi a terra.  
«Sei arrabbiato con me?» Scorro con le dita il suo costato e i fianchi snelli – l’incavo delle anche mi fa impazzire. «Sei nervoso?»  
Il Senpai chiude le palpebre ed espira profondamente.  
Gli mordo l’interno della coscia. Lui sobbalza con uno strillo.  
«Non distrarti.» Poso un bacio sotto il suo ombelico, al confine con l’ombra soffice dei peli pubici.  
Torno ai suoi testicoli. Succhio e rilascio piccoli lembi della pelle delicata che li racchiude, finché lo scroto non si tende ben bene sui due ovali. Ripasso con la punta della lingua il solco che li divide.  
Il Senpai grugnisce e cerca il sostegno del muro.  
Gli lecco un testicolo allargandomi in una lenta spirale; ne definisco per intero il volume. Lo accolgo in bocca. Il suo peso sulla lingua... oh, dei! Se al Senpai non desse troppo fastidio, coi denti potrei...  
«B... basta! Basta così!»  
Una spinta e quasi finisco seduto sul piatto della doccia. Diamine, sarei potuto scivolare!  
Il Senpai si è rintanato nell’angolo tra la parete e l’anta del box e tenta di coprirsi davanti con le mani. Mi lancia uno sguardo, le sue narici fremono.  
Inarco un sopracciglio. «Rigurgito di pudore a scoppio ritardato?»  
«Idiota!» sbotta. «Se ti avessi lasciato continuare, alla lunga...»  
Cosa mai sarebbe potuto succedere, di così terribile... ah! Quello _._  
Mi scappa una risata. «Non ti fai problemi a eiacularmi in bocca ma ti vergogneresti a eiacularmi in faccia. Ho indovinato?»  
Il Senpai ha le guance paonazze. «Non ti riesce proprio di essere meno _descrittivo_ , eh?!» ringhia.  
Faccio spallucce. «Chiamo solo le cose col loro nome. Comunque, non posso certo lasciarti a metà. Dobbiamo finire.»  
«Io mi rifiuto di...» La voce gli muore in gola.  
Roteo gli occhi. «E va bene, va bene! Faremo alla vecchia maniera, se proprio l’idea di... liberarti in giro ti turba.» Esagero una smorfia all’eufemismo. «Ma in cambio tu farai una cosa per me. Su questo non transigo.»  
Il Senpai rinuncia alla barriera difensiva che aveva eretto davanti ai suoi genitali e incrocia le braccia sul petto. «Sentiamo», dice, scandendo quella parola come se le sue tre sillabe fossero pietre da scagliare. Qui potrebbe finire con un occhio nero.  
Mi siedo sui calcagni e lo guardo dal basso. Nelle mie fantasticherie accade spesso, di solito a parti invertite. D’altro canto, quando lascio galoppare l’immaginazione il Senpai mi prega sempre di punirlo con qualche sculacciata, dopo essermi venuto sul viso.  
Ma lui non si lascia ammaliare: «E quindi?» mi incalza.  
Faccio un bel respiro e spiego: «Voglio che mi guardi negli occhi mentre ti pratico sesso orale; che mi guardi fino a quando avrai l’orgasmo. Voglio godermelo assieme a te, e attraverso te.»  
Il Senpai soffoca un singulto, si porta una mano al collo.  
Perché la prende così male? Gli avessi proposto una sveltina nel sottoscala dell’università...! Povero ingenuo, io, a credere che fosse diventato più disponibile; a illudermi di aver superato gli scogli peggiori...  
Mi sfrego le braccia anche se l’acqua calda non è ancora finita. E questo insulso tappetino inizia a darmi davvero qualche noia alle gambe.  
Quando ormai temevo che gli si fosse appiccicata la lingua al palato, il Senpai borbotta: «Avevi detto di essere disposto a farlo come lo fai sempre.»  
«Sarà come sempre», lo rassicuro. «Un pompino è un pompino.»  
Il Senpai serra le labbra e i pugni. Gli accarezzo un braccio.  
«Mi piacerebbe che tu ti mostrassi un po’ più coinvolto», ammetto. «Non mi avresti incoraggiato tanto se non volessimo la stessa cosa, giusto? E allora non chiudermi fuori.»  
Anche se ormai è bello che pronto, masturbo il Senpai usando entrambe le mani.  
Lui mi afferra per i polsi e mi costringe a smettere. «Ok, faremo come diavolo pare a te, ma finiscila di tormentarmi!»  
Sollevo il pollice. «Visto che mettersi d’accordo non era poi così difficile?»  
Il Senpai ha un’espressione sconsolata. Mi impegnerò al massimo per fargliela passare!  
Torno a dedicarmi al suo pene. Ne avvolgo l’estremità con la bocca in una stretta morbida. Le mie labbra le scivolano intorno in un gesto ripetitivo, senza mai fermarsi. Insisto appena sotto il glande – il Senpai adora quando lo faccio.  
Lui ha rivolto gli occhi nella mia direzione come abbiamo concordato. Le mani sono abbandonate lungo i fianchi ma a pugni chiusi, come se si trattenesse a stento dal colpirmi. Bella recita. Ma il ritmo del suo respiro tradisce cosa prova... Se pensava che procedendo dolcemente non sarei riuscito a trascinarlo oltre la soglia della sopportazione contegnosa, allora mi ha sottovalutato.  
Succhio il suo orifizio come se volessi spremergli ogni goccia di piacere. Il Senpai geme, sconfitto.  
Mi lecco le labbra. «Sai già di sale.»  
Lui storce il naso. Neppure sotto tortura riconoscerebbe che punzecchiarci a vicenda aggiunge pepe all’atmosfera e che io non sono l’unico ad arraparsi. Se fossi sul serio bastardo come lui mi ritiene, gli domanderei come ha trovato _il mio_ , di gusto.  
«Ora ho bisogno che tu stia calmo», gli dico. «Lasciami fare senza opporti. Sarebbe sgradevole se uno di noi due si facesse male.»  
Il Senpai deglutisce. «Farsi male...?»  
Gli prendo una mano nella mia.  
«Niente esperimenti stravaganti, lo giuro. Ti ho avvisato in anticipo solo perché tu non faccia movimenti bruschi per la sorpresa.»  
«Ammaccamelo e io ammacco te.»  
Rido. «Quindi devo sperare che tu abbia intenzione di sfruttarlo di più, in futuro?»  
Il Senpai s’imbroncia. I capelli sono così zuppi da farlo assomigliare a un gattino fradicio di pioggia, particolare che guasta la sua aura minacciosa.  
Ma adesso basta cincischiarsi: il signorino, qui, aspetta solo che gli fornisca un pretesto per svignarsela...  
Reclino la testa, fletto il pene del Senpai per avere l’angolazione adatta e lo ingoio senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo.  
Il Senpai ha l’aria di uno che ha infilato per sbaglio il suo coso in una tagliola e se n’è accorto troppo tardi. Davvero non aveva intuito quale fosse il mio proposito, quindi. Innocente chi, lui? E si offende pure quando glielo dico!  
Il Senpai vacilla al primo risucchio. Lo agguanto per il sedere e lo spingo verso di me. Ormai è grosso abbastanza da grattarmi il fondo della bocca. La sua peluria mi solletica le labbra, quando arrivo a sfiorarla.  
Il Senpai ha gli occhi lucidi e prende brevi respiri spezzati. Mi appoggia una mano sulla testa come se gli servisse un sostegno, le dita vagano tra i miei capelli cercando conforto nell’atto di accarezzarmi.  
Vorrei che me li tirasse, i capelli. Vorrei che mi bloccasse per la nuca e me lo conficcasse in gola. Vorrei che non stesse vivendo quest’esperienza come se fosse una gara di resistenza.  
Eppure c’è qualcosa che mi commuove, nell’atteggiamento del Senpai.  
Anche se non riesce ancora a cogliere l’importanza del sesso nel creare connessioni, anche se finge di non avere un ruolo in ciò che condividiamo, continua a restare al mio fianco a dispetto di perplessità e recriminazioni. Non perché ci tenga a mantenere una promessa o perché lo obblighi un ricatto, come si affretterebbe a ripetere se tornassimo sull’argomento, ma perché in fondo al suo cuore desidera che io demolisca le sue difese.  
Quest’uomo meraviglioso mi sta offrendo la sua vulnerabilità assieme alle sue parti intime: è mio dovere trattarle con riguardo.  
Un giorno il Senpai sarà abbastanza consapevole delle sue necessità fisiche e sicuro del nostro rapporto da esprimersi senza censure. Nel frattempo la sua ritrosia fungerà da stuzzichino; un antipasto con cui ingannare la fame in attesa del banchetto al gran completo.  
Il Senpai annaspa e un prodotto per l’igiene personale mi precipita sulla spalla. Il suo sesso pulsa contro il mio palato.  
Il Senpai digrigna i denti, le sue natiche fremono. Contrazione potenti mi vengono incontro, il suo sapore mi schizza in gola.  
Il Senpai allenta la presa sui miei capelli in una carezza stanca. Si sfila da me mentre il sangue romba ancora nelle mie orecchie. Mi volto verso lo scarico della doccia e tossisco un grumo di saliva e sperma.  
Quanto rialzo la testa, noto che lui mi sta osservando. La sua bocca è una piega di disgusto.  
Mi asciugo il mento col dorso della mano e rispondo alla sua occhiata interrogativa rassicurandolo: «È tutto a posto.» Ridacchio. «Non ho il problema dei conati, per fortuna, ma alla fine mi sei andato di traverso. Pensavo avessi fatto tutto, perciò mi hai preso alla sprovvista. Ero così emozionato... Non ho inghiottito quando avrei dovuto, neanche fossi un principiante!»  
Faccia, collo e petto del Senpai si ricoprono di macchie rosse.  
È troppo spassoso! Come faccio a non approfittarne?  
Sollevo con un dito il suo pene ancora gocciolante. Il Senpai si scosta e si ritira contro la parete. Intreccio le mani come se fossi pentito di averlo toccato e volessi frenarmi dal farlo ancora.  
«Rotolarsi il pisello flaccido del tuo innamorato in bocca fino a farglielo venire duro è un bel trastullo, ma per l’ingoio serve la tecnica.» Sbatto le ciglia e bisbiglio come se volessi rivelare al Senpai un segreto: «Se chi ci mette la bocca impara a rilassare i muscoli a dovere, l’altro può muoversi nella sua gola proprio come farebbe tra le sue gambe. Lo sapevi?»  
Il Senpai boccheggia come se gli mancasse l’ossigeno.  
«In effetti è una pratica estrema, ma eseguirla nel concreto è meno spaventoso di quanto non sembri.» Scelgo un tono così dolce che dalle mie labbra potrebbe colare miele: «Ti ho incuriosito? Magari la prossima volta dovremmo tentare.»  
Una spugna inzuppata piomba sulla mia faccia.  
Riesco ad acciuffare alla cieca il Senpai per le ginocchia e a impedirgli di scavalcarmi. La fuga dalla cabina doccia è sventata, ma lui non la smette di dimenarsi. «Tranquillo, Senpai! Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro.» Aggiungo mormorando: «E comunque intendevo che saresti stato tu a farlo a me, nel caso...»  
Ho ancora la vista mezza offuscata dall’acqua, ma il volume della voce del Senpai basta a suggerirne l’umore: «Lasciami, voglio uscire!» urla. «E se hai voglia di certe schifezze, prova a inghiottire il tuo pugno!»  
Mi guardo bene dal dirgli dove altro si potrebbe infilare un pugno.  
Torno a vederci, ma gli occhi bruciano. Di cosa era impregnata la spugna, napalm? Non comprerò mai più questa marca di bagnoschiuma. «Stavo scherzando, Senpai. Non volevo irritarti. Facciamo pace?»  
Lui inclina la testa di lato e sussurra: «E se ti avessi detto di sì?»  
Eh? Il Senpai accetterebbe di... e forse potremmo persino...  
Un cazzotto si abbatte sulla mia testa. Ma che...?!  
Il dolore si irradia dal punto dell’impatto; nel mio campo visivo brillano stelline bianche. «Senpai! Mi hai fatto male!»  
«Perfetto. È quello che volevo.»  
«Che cattivo!» Eco di sofferenza rimbalzano ancora nel mio cranio. «Potrebbe venirmi un bernoccolo. Te lo immagini?»  
Il Senpai fa schioccare la lingua contro i denti. «Tu cerchi d’infinocchiarmi con le tue moine, io mi difendo. È istinto di sopravvivenza!»  
Addirittura?  
Scalo il suo ginocchio con le dita. Lui le allontana con uno schiaffetto. «Lo vedi? Lo stai facendo di nuovo!»  
«Che cosa?»  
«Mi distrai.»  
Allaccia le mani davanti all’inguine, come se non sapesse che farne o si aspettasse una bacchettata. Gli occhi sono puntati a mezz’aria, oltre la mia spalla; la bocca è ridotta a una linea sottile. Contorni carnosi da tratteggiare a baci finché non schiuderà quelle labbra belle per me. La lingua che dà l’assalto. Il pizzicore familiare dalla nicotina...  
Mi riscuoto. «Io farò anche il furbo, ma tu ci caschi sempre.»  
Il Senpai mi trafigge con lo sguardo. «No, non ci casco. Mi adeguo.»  
La risposta che avevo già pronta mi muore in gola. Non è adatta alla piega che ha preso questa conversazione.  
L’urgenza mi annoda lo stomaco.  
«Vuoi ancora fare l’amore con me, Senpai?»  
Solo lo scrosciare dell’acqua riempie il silenzio.  
«Ti va di farmi felice ancora un’altra volta, Senpai?» riformulo la mia preghiera.  
E lui, indulgente quanto insondabile, mi degna di un cenno d’assenso.  
Il cuore palpita come se avessi corso, le lacrime mi pungono gli occhi. Lui se ne accorgerà, se piango?  
No, adesso proprio no. Trattieniti, Tetsuhiro: per rovinare tutto manca giusto un pelo.  
«Girati, per favore», dico al Senpai.  
Volto di pietra, mi dà le spalle senza fare domande. Ha imparato, oppure vuole che mi sbrighi coi preliminari, e non perché sia ansioso di fare del sesso vero.  
Mi fosse rimasto uno scampolo di amor proprio, gli chiederei scusa e la finirei di essere così orribile con tutti e due. Peccato che quando dignità e fregola fanno a cornate, la spunti sempre la seconda. _Approfittane: ne hai il diritto. Sono settimane che non si leva le mutande per te!_ mi sprona.  
Concedi a questo supplice incallito di manifestare il suo pentimento ipocrita, Senpai. Permettimi di venerarti centimetro per centimetro finché la foia avrà preso anche te. Ti sentirai andare a fuoco. Sarà come essere all’inferno insieme.  
Mi chino a leccargli il retro del ginocchio.  
Il Senpai squittisce.  
Che razza di amante sono, ad aver trascurato questo posticino pieno di potenzialità fino a oggi? Devo rimediare. Fare ammenda dei miei errori. Cacciargli di nuovo dalla gola quel suono delizioso.  
«Mi fai il solletico», tenta il Senpai.  
«Non è solletico.»  
I suoi muscoli guizzano, quando risalgo l’interno tenero delle cosce. Alzo gli occhi e pregusto ciò che mi aspetta.  
Pianto le unghie nella sua pelle e disegno un’onda. Una goccia di sangue, subito lavata via.  
«Mori—!»  
Gli impasto le chiappe. Il Senpai singhiozza come se stesse piangendo. E forse sta piangendo sul serio, ma di certo non per il dolore.  
Spalanco la bocca per riempirla di quanta più carne possano contenere le mie mascelle e mordo. Voglio un’impronta bella nitida, come quella che il Senpai mi ha lasciato prima attorno al capezzolo.  
« _Morinaga!_ »  
Perché urla?  
Mi tiro via da lui e alzo la testa. Il Senpai mi sta guardando da sopra la spalla, gli occhi sgranati. Sono asciutti, diversamente da tutto il resto. Meno male.  
«Non dovrai preoccuparti che gli assistenti vedano segni, lì. Non sei contento?»  
Le sue guance si tingono di una piacevole sfumatura ciliegia. «Non è questo il punto...»  
Prima che abbia il tempo di spiegarmi quale sia il punto, insinuo la lingua tra i suoi glutei. Ottengo un gridolino in premio.  
«Non fare l’animale!»  
«Lo fanno anche gli animali? Non lo sapevo. Ma se me lo assicuri tu...»  
Mi faccio spazio coi pollici ed espongo l’ano. Lo bacio.  
«No, quello no!» strilla.  
«Perché no?»  
Lui sussulta. «Non farlo più!»  
«Che cosa, questo?» Percorro il suo perineo col fiato, soffiando.  
«Uah!»  
Direi che è arrivato il momento di darsi da fare. Sai che spasso, se il Senpai mi svenisse nella doccia.  
Premo le labbra contro il suo sfintere. Il Senpai si divincola. Mantengo la presa – tracce rosse a forma di dita tra un po’, lividi domani, forse.  
Gli ansiti del Senpai mi guidano.  
Succhio. Sfrego con la lingua. Cerchi concentrici. Una carezza coi denti.  
Il Senpai piega le ginocchia e sporge il sedere contro la mia faccia.  
Affondo in lui.  
Il Senpai mi spinge via. Affannato, scarmigliato, a corto di giustificazioni credibili.  
«Va bene, mi fermo qui.» Bacio le sue fossette (**) e mi alzo. Gli sfioro la spalla con le labbra, lui volta il viso dall’altra parte. «Tanto ci siamo quasi.»  
Entro in lui con un dito senza trovare impedimento.  
Il Senpai bestemmia.  
Sospiro. «Sarebbe bello anche per te, se solo fossi meno testone.»  
Aggiungo un secondo dito. Mi muovo avanti e indietro senza forzare.  
«Ah!»  
«Qui ti piace?»  
Ruoto le dita. Il Senpai raddrizza la schiena... e stringe.  
Sorrido. «Ecco, ora sei pronto.»  
Se è sollevato dal fatto che ho finito con la manipolazione anale, non lo dà a vedere.  
Gli accarezzo il profilo della spalla. «Sei più ricettivo rispetto a qualche mese fa, lo hai notato? Ormai basta che te lo lavori per qualche minuto...» Sussurro al suo orecchio: «Ci pensi? Forse un giorno riuscirò a farti venire usando solo la bocca! Hai goduto nel sentire la mia lingua attorno e dentro di te, no?»  
Il Senpai scuote le spalle. Tolgo la mano.  
«Potrebbe averti dato un’impressione particolare perché non lo avevi mai provato, ma non c’è niente di degradante o di sporco nel farlo.» Rifletto e azzardo: «A impensierirti è forse la parte del corpo a cui rivolgo le mie attenzioni? Puoi tollerare di venire davanti mentre dietro è ancora tabù?»  
«Piantala!» sibila.  
«Hai ragione, la sto menando troppo per le lunghe. Guarda un po’ che roba.» Struscio il pube contro il suo sedere.  
«Tu—» comincia ringhiando. Gli bacio la tempia. Pulsa.  
«Saresti così gentile da inclinare il busto in avanti e appoggiare le mani sulla parete?»  
Il Senpai sembra sul punto di aggredirmi e cavarmi gli occhi a unghiate.  
«Se questa posizione non ti convince, ne ho altre da proporti. Non abbiamo molto spazio, ma se io mi sedessi sul piatto della doccia e tu ti calassi pian piano sul mio...»  
Il Senpai fa quello che gli ho chiesto e divarica persino le gambe.  
Stuzzico con un dito il suo orifizio, che si contrae in risposta. Il Senpai guaisce.  
«Grazie.» Impugno il pene, così gonfio d’eccitazione che ormai vibra, e scendo in battaglia.  
Il corpo del Senpai mi riceve senza proteste; mugolo di piacere e di sollievo, quando l’anello di muscoli abbraccia caparbio il mio glande. Effusioni tradizionali, lo so, non arriveranno.  
Mi piego sul Senpai e gli lecco il bordo del padiglione auricolare. «Questa parte mi fa sempre morire.»  
«Ti farei io... morire...»  
Rido e lo penetro fino alla radice. Il Senpai raspa le piastrelle come se potesse graffiarle. Vorrei che al loro posto ci fosse la mia schiena.  
Oscillo i fianchi fin quasi a uscire da lui e ricomincio. Ogni colpo è uno sberleffo all’equilibrio e alla resistenza delle sue cosce tremanti.  
Giocherello coi capezzoli eretti. Al Senpai non piace che continui a toccarli quando sono così duri, eppure succhiandoli e pizzicandoli l’ho portato vicino all’orgasmo più di una volta.  
Eseguo un movimento avvitato e il Senpai tira un pugno nel muro.  
«Fatto male?»  
Non risponde.  
Ah, sì?  
Lo afferro per le anche e spingo più veloce, più forte, più a fondo. Le natiche del Senpai ondeggiano ipnotiche, accompagnando il mio impeto.  
«Mori...!»  
Calore a ondate, languore incombente, mi fa traballare le ginocchia; la tensione si addensa nel mio basso ventre. Le lacrime velano la scena ma non il mio appagamento.  
Voglio ingropparmelo fino ad aprirlo come un frutto. Voglio esplodergli dentro e leccare lo sperma che colerà dal lui mentre è ancora dilatato. Voglio vederlo sciogliersi di vergogna e sentirlo piangere d’estasi.  
Forse il Senpai non arriverà mai a capire perché fare sesso è tanto prezioso per me, ma possiamo almeno gioire insieme della nostra unione. Ecco perché non posso fermarmi proprio adesso, anche se il box doccia sta fluttuando intorno a noi.  
Sono io a sbandare, o è la realtà ad avere le vertigini? È come se fossi sbronzo, ma forse la colpa è di quest’acqua troppo calda.  
«Morinaga... non così...»  
Il Senpai ingoia a metà un grido, quando gli strofino l’inguine con una mano: ha l’uccello in tiro. Ma che sorpresa!  
«Tira fuori la voce, Senpai. Tirala fuori o giuro che ti tengo per le palle per non farti venire finché non sento una bella strizzata qua dietro.» Sottolineo il concetto con un colpo di reni. Lui strilla.  
Lo prendo per le spalle e spingo, spingo, spingo.  
La testa mi gira, cullata dal misto d’imprecazioni e suppliche del Senpai. La percezione di ciò che ho attorno mi arriva a intermittenza; il raziocinio ha fatto ciao ciao e qualcosa di molto più primitivo lo ha sostituito alla plancia di comando.  
Scariche di ormoni mi sferzano, ed è questo a tenermi in piedi. Deve essere così che funziona per le mantidi maschio, quando si accoppiano dopo aver perso la testa (***).  
Interrompo l’andirivieni furioso solo quando le mie ginocchia riconoscono la trama di plastica del tappetino; un ghirigoro di sperma imbratta le piastrelle davanti a noi. Quand’è che siamo caduti?  
I nostri corpi sono un intreccio scivoloso scosso ancora dai brividi. Il cuore del Senpai è un uccellino che urta contro le sbarre della gabbia toracica, impazzito di paura. Sono nelle sue stesse condizioni. Aderisco col petto alla sua schiena perché lo avverta.  
«Senpai... Ce la fai a sopportare ancora per un po’? Solo un altro po’, te lo prometto. Sono al limite, ma...» L’imbarazzo per la richiesta mi chiude la gola. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che mi sarei sentito mortificato dall’essere un ventitreenne (****) in salute?  
Il Senpai si districa dall’abbraccio.  
Caro Universo, non mi sono trattenuto a lungo dalle tue parti, ma a volte è stato bello. Grazie mille.  
Il Senpai torce busto e collo a fatica e mi bacia. Reagisco solo quando la sua lingua mi accarezza le labbra. Ci cerchiamo, esitanti; il tamburellare del getto della doccia ci disturba appena. Il bacio sa di rame.  
«Ti sei morso la lingua o le labbra?» gli chiedo quando ci separiamo.  
«Perché piangi, imbecille?»  
Chi di spada ferisce...  
Il Senpai fa per accostarsi alla parete.  
«No.»  
Mi guarda accigliato.  
«Non prendertela col muro o con te stesso», farfuglio. «Prenditela con me.»  
Che accidenti ho detto?  
Il Senpai socchiude gli occhi per un attimo, come se avesse bisogno d’isolarsi per raccogliere le idee o stesse contando fino a dieci.  
«Non sono arrabbiato con te, Morinaga», dice, e io gli credo. Il Senpai non è in collera: gli faccio pena.  
I nostri corpi sono ancora uniti nel senso più intimo possibile, ma i nostri cuori sono rivolti in direzioni opposte.  
Stringo a me il Senpai, o meglio mi stringo io a lui: nostalgia, rammarico e speranze abortite hanno dato i primi morsi. La pietà non sazia mai quanto il desiderio.  
Sfrego la guancia contro la sua. «Lascia perdere il muro, Senpai: ti sosterrò io. Proviamo a rimanere in ginocchio. Puoi sempre aggrapparti a me.»  
Quasi lancio un urlo di gioia, quando lui inarca la schiena e afferra la mia nuca, la mia coscia.  
Gli bacio il collo e dondolo con lui sul posto; lo schiocco ordinario della carne che incontra altra carne mi tranquillizza.  
Il Senpai allaccia un piede all’incavo del mio ginocchio, mi artiglia una chiappa.  
Singhiozzo senza più tentare di nasconderlo.  
  
_Toc Toc_.  
«Avanti», dico.  
La porta lasciata socchiusa viene aperta da una spinta. Il Senpai entra, ha un vassoio pieno tra le mani.  
«Ti ho portato del riso in bianco, delle verdure e altra acqua.»  
Scosto le lenzuola e mi metto a sedere. «Non dovevi...»  
Lui sbuffa. «Non essere ridicolo. E mangia.» Mi allunga il vassoio. «Ho messo da parte per te anche qualcosa di più sostanzioso. È sul tavolino, nel salotto, caso mai ti venisse fame più tardi. Ma per ora è meglio non appesantire lo stomaco.»  
Annuso l’aria. Olio caldo. Gamberi. Patate, forse? «Sarà difficile digerire una frittura di crostacei.»  
Il Senpai raccoglie da terra la bottiglina d’acqua che ho svuotato. «E chi ha detto che la tempura di mazzancolle è per te?»  
Atteggio le labbra a un broncio.  
«Quando ti sentirai meglio, magari la rifaccio», mi concede.  
«Quando sarò in grado di fare tre passi di seguito senza capitombolare perché ho tenuto entrambi a digiuno e ci siamo sfrenati troppo, cioè.»  
Lui non abbocca. «Riposati, Morinaga», dice, e si avvia alla porta.  
«Senpai...»  
Si ferma che è già sulla soglia.  
«Come casalingo potresti diventare più bravo di me, sai?»  
Il Senpai emette un verso di disapprovazione e si chiude la porta alle spalle.  
Fisso per alcuni minuti le volute di vapore che salgono dal riso; la ceramica della ciotola è bollente contro i miei palmi.  
Non ho chiesto al Senpai come si sente. Non mi sono scusato per aver perso il controllo. Ha dovuto pulire tutto da solo la baraonda che abbiamo lasciato in camera sua e in bagno, anche se di certo è più spossato di me. E poi come cavolo ho fatto, a perdere i sensi mentre me lo trombavo?!  
Come a voler evidenziare il mio smacco, la lavatrice fa partire la centrifuga.  
  
«Sono un fallimento come uomo.»  
Hiroto mi lancia un’occhiata e asciuga un bicchiere strofinandolo con vigore, neanche fosse invischiato di petrolio.  
Abbasso la voce: «Ci abbiamo dato dentro come non succedeva da mesi, ma invece di essere più rilassato o allegro mi sento confuso.»  
«Depressione post-coito? Questa mi mancava!»  
Ogni tanto ho il dubbio che Hiroto non ami ascoltare le mie confidenze. Devo farmelo passare: i buoni amici ti sostengono, e Hiroto è un buon amico.  
Appoggio la testa su una mano. «Ho perso le staffe e sono stato rude col Senpai. Eppure lui si è comportato come se nulla fosse accaduto, dopo.»  
«Un caso da manuale di sesso arrabbiato. E che sarà mai? Forse il tuo compagno è più saggio di quello che credi.»  
Come, prego?  
«Oh, Angioletto, andiamo! La convivenza non è il paradiso che speravi e già ti chiudi?»  
Spalanco gli occhi. « _Io_ sarei quello che si chiude? Ma se è il Senpai, a reagire ai miei approcci come un gatto accarezzato contropelo!»  
«Te ne sorprendi? Eppure lo hai frequentato per anni, prima di finirci a letto insieme.»  
«Figurati se ho dimenticato che tipo è. Però...»  
«Però niente. Il tuo senpai vive con te, ha detto di volerti rimanere accanto, fate sesso.» Hiroto porta il conto sulle dita. «Cosa ti manca?»  
«Che mi ami!» Un paio di clienti si sono girati a guardarci e si stanno gustando il mio siparietto. Chissenfrega.  
Hiroto mi schiaffa davanti un piatto di salatini, qualcuno vola sul bancone. «Tu ricami aspettative e non la smetti un attimo di ruminarci su, Angioletto. È per questo che sei infelice.»  
«Questa è bella!» sbotto. «Aspirare all’amore profondo e ricambiato invece di accontentarsi dell’elemosina di qualche sgroppata significa ricamare aspettative, per te?»  
Hiroto fa un cenno al cliente che ha richiamato la sua attenzione, ma prima di allontanarsi per andare a servirlo mi regala una stoccata finale: «Perché non fai lo sforzo di apprezzare l’uomo realmente esistente, invece del parto delle tue fantasie masturbatorie? Il tuo senpai ti ha stupito in passato e potrebbe farlo ancora, ma non si trasformerà in Yoshi Kawasaki (*****) né in un cucciolotto adorante. Quello sei tu.»  
Sgranocchio un salatino e osservo Hiroto flirtare col cliente. Gli interessa davvero, o vuole solo indurlo a ordinare qualcos’altro? Ad ogni modo, da come si comporta nessuno potrebbe sospettare la perfidia delle parole che mi ha rivolto.  
Forse Hiroto era nervoso già da prima e non me ne sono accorto. All’Adamsite ci lavora; le paturnie può farsele venire con me, non coi clienti di passaggio. Oppure era serio, nella sua tirata? Posso diventare lagnoso, quando sono depresso.  
Prendo il mio _chuhai_ (******), i cubetti di ghiaccio tintinnano.  
Tutte le coppie hanno bisogno di assestarsi e il Senpai si sta impegnando per venirmi incontro, forse più di quanto io non abbia fatto con lui da quando ha accettato i miei sentimenti: questo è innegabile.  
Fare sesso per allentare la tensione non è certo insolito per noi, e neanche che io mi senta in colpa per aver anteposto i miei appetiti al suo benessere.  
Hiroto non mi permesso di spiegare cos’è che mi preoccupa veramente: mentre eravamo insieme, ho avuto la sensazione che il Senpai mi stesse sottoponendo a una specie di esame.  
È stato troppo arrendevole durante e troppo serafico dopo. Conosco il Senpai da tempo e intimamente, in più di un senso. Lo so che c’è qualcosa che lo rende inquieto.  
Tracanno metà del mio cocktail con pochi sorsi.  
Ho trascurato un dettaglio fondamentale. Quale?  
  
«È vero che ti sei trovato la ragazza?»  
Inciampo nei miei piedi; il fascio di carte che ho sotto il braccio sfugge alla presa del gomito e si disperde ovunque. Mi aggrappo al corrimano prima di crollare, ma urto un gradino col ginocchio. Una fitta. Butto fuori tutta l’aria che ho in corpo.  
«Morinaga! Ti sei fatto male?» Yamaguchi s’inginocchia, recupera fogli a manciate e li raccoglie in una pila disordinata. «Scusami tanto...»  
«La rotula c’è ancora», lo rassicuro. Premo un dito sul ginocchio, che mi risponde con una puntura di dolore.  
Yamaguchi mi sostiene per le braccia mentre mi rialzo, insiste per portare lui la brutta copia ormai spiegazzata della mia tesi di laurea. Mi osserva corrucciato mentre faccio qualche passo da solo per convincerlo che non ho subito danni permanenti.  
«Da dove è saltata fuori questa storia che mi sarei messo con qualcuno? Spettegolano ancora su quel paio di giorni che ho passato in Kyushu?»  
«Miharu e Tadokoro non c’entrano! È solo una cosa che ci siamo chiesti tra di noi.»  
Arrivato al pianerottolo, mi volto a guardare Yamaguchi. «’Noi’?»  
«Noi del gruppo. Sei con la testa tra nuvole più spesso del solito...» Sospira. «Siamo tutti occupati con gli ultimi esami e tu hai anche quel tirocinio fuori città, ma la tua non sembra stanchezza. Non solo. Non sempre.»  
«Quindi ne avete dedotto che sarei innamorato?» Cerco di sorridere, ma a sollevarsi solo gli angoli della bocca. «Non credevo che a quelli della nostra età si chiedesse ancora se hanno la fidanzatina.»  
Un gruppetto di studenti ci passa accanto rumoreggiando. Yamaguchi li segue con lo sguardo finché non hanno girato l’angolo, prima di continuare: «Takagi ha detto—»  
«Takagi aspetta da anni che io la inviti a uscire.» Aggiungo con più gentilezza: «Sul serio, non c’è nessuna ragazza.»  
I distributori sono in vista: sono vicino alla meta. Allungherei il passo, ma Yamaguchi potrebbe interpretarlo come un segnale di disagio. Perché finora sono stato così persuasivo, nel sembrare indifferente...  
«Quando ti ho visto tanto restio ad andare al colloquio della S. Farmaceutici, ho pensato che forse era perché non volevi lasciarti qualcuno indietro.»  
Mi fermo.  
«L’alternativa era che tu stessi veramente considerando di rifiutare un buon posto di lavoro per fare da schiavo a Tatsumi vita natural durante. Ne abbiamo anche parlato, ricordi? Beh, l’ipotesi della fidanzata segreta mi faceva meno paura.»  
Vorrei rispondere con una battuta spiritosa, ma faccio fatica anche a respirare. Starò zitto: non mi fido della mia voce.  
Una goccia di sudore curva sulla giugulare e scivola umida nella scollatura della maglia. La temperatura della mia pelle è calata di botto di un paio di gradi.  
«Ma alla fine quello di cui ho o non ho paura io non ha importanza.» Yamaguchi si avvicina quanto basta perché possa udire il suo sussurro: «Siamo amici da sei anni (*******). Secondo te non ho tirato qualche somma sul come mai non ti ho mai visto con una ragazza, o sul perché non abbiamo mai neppure sfiorato l’argomento parlando insieme?»  
«Se scopre che qui all’università ci hanno sgamati, mi ammazza», dico in un soffio.  
Un lampo di comprensione dilata gli occhi di Yamaguchi. Si gira verso il laboratorio, poi torna a guardare me. «Quindi è _lui_... e _ricambia_?»  
Effetto boomerang!  
Perché ho una bocca? Perché cazzo la uso a sproposito?  
Oh, merda, merda fottuta...  
Accosto una mano al muro. Se non mi appoggio a qualcosa, presto potrei ritrovarmi sul pavimento.  
Le sopracciglia di Yamaguchi sono balzate tanto in su che le troverei comiche, se la situazione fosse diversa. «Avevo capito che gli muori dietro, ma non che...» Scuote la testa. Lancia un altro sguardo furtivo in direzione del laboratorio. «Ma _davvero_...?»  
Mugolo a denti stretti. «Se ne sono accorti proprio tutti? Ci parlano dietro?»  
«Non so se qualcun altro vi abbia notati, comunque non mi risulta che girino voci in proposito. Chi diavolo andrebbe a pensare a una cosa simile?»  
Non posso dargli torto.  
«Ma lui...» Yamaguchi tossicchia. «Lui riesce a essere un po’ più _gentile_ , nel privato?»  
La mia risata è aspra. «A volte.»  
Mi allontano dalla parete e arrivo al distributore delle bevande calde senza barcollare. Non controllo se Yamaguchi mi stia seguendo o meno.  
Non riesco a infilare la monetina nella fessura al primo colpo, tanto mi tremano le mani. Compongo il codice del cappuccino sulla tastiera con dita deboli.  
Yamaguchi mi raggiunge quando il liquido ha appena riempito il bicchiere di carta. Me lo porto alle labbra e ne bevo un goccio. Mhm... piscio aromatizzato al polipropilene! Ma almeno sento di nuovo le mani.  
Yamaguchi aspetta che io butti il bicchiere nel cestino, prima di tornare alla carica: «Prometto che non andrò a raccontarlo in giro.»  
«Lo spero bene. Il Senpai avvelenerebbe mezza università per eliminare i testimoni della sua incoerenza, se arrivasse a sospettare che qualcuno sa che dorme con un frocio e addirittura ci convive.»  
La bocca di Yamaguchi si apre in una «o» di sorpresa. L’accenno alla convivenza lo ha impressionato più del mio ammettere che ho rapporti sessuali con il Senpai. In effetti, la maggior parte delle persone normali considera l’andare a vivere insieme un passo notevole per una coppia – più rilevante del rotolarsi su un materasso di tanto in tanto.  
Mi viene da ridere. Rido e non riesco a smettere. Rido finché la risata tracima in un gorgoglio ruvido che mi graffia la gola e mi scuote spalle.  
Yamaguchi mi prende per un gomito e mi guida fuori, verso un angolo appartato del cortile. Mi aiuta a sedere sul prato e mi passa qualche fazzoletto.  
Ripulisco la faccia da lacrime e moccio. Ho aspettato mesi, anni per dirlo a qualcuno che non condividesse le mie stesse preferenze, e un altro po’ vomitavo dal nervoso.  
Forse il Senpai non è l’unico cui pesa il modo in cui gestiamo la nostra relazione.  
  
Il Senpai è seduto nell’angolo del divano dove l’ho lasciato un quarto d’ora fa, quando gli ho detto che preferivo rigovernare la cucina da solo. Tamburella con le dita sulle braccia conserte; sigarette, accendino e posacenere sono ancora allineati in riga sul tavolino del salotto.  
Quando vado ad accomodarmi di fronte a lui, inginocchiandomi dalla parte opposta del tavolino, una ruga lieve appare tra le sue sopracciglia. «Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare.»  
«Ora mi spiegherai perché hai dato di matto mentre eravamo all’università?»  
«Non ho dato di matto. È stato solo uno sfogo di tensione.»  
Il Senpai si piega sul ripiano di vetro per sfilare una sigaretta dal pacchetto e non mi stacca gli occhi di dosso. Che presagisca guai in automatico mi intristisce, ma conferma che mantenere le distanze è stata una buona idea.  
Servo subito la portata principale: «Chiacchieravo con un amico, e lui mi ha messo alle strette su una questione che mi preoccupa da anni. Ero convinto di aver elaborato il peggio, eppure sono scoppiato a piangere.»  
La brace della sigaretta si arroventa. Sotto la luce artificiale, gli occhi castano chiaro del Senpai paiono color ambra. Più lo osservo, più emergono tratti inusuali e affascinanti in lui. È come studiare l’arcobaleno di un prisma.  
Sfrego i palmi delle mani sul tappeto. Potrei contare i nodi uno a uno, per quanto pizzica la lana. Mai lasciar scegliere un oggetto per la casa al Senpai. «L’episodio di oggi mi ha fatto riflettere su come non sempre riesco a essere onesto con me stesso. Vedo un conflitto avvicinarsi all’orizzonte, taglio per una scorciatoia per non incrociarlo e, quando arrivo nel posto sbagliato, scopro che il conflitto mi sta seguendo a tre passi di distanza.»  
«Il giro di parole è grazioso, ma perché hai sbroccato?»  
«Sempre diritto al sodo, tu, eh?» Sospiro. «Se ti faccio una domanda, prometti di non arrabbiarti?»  
Il Senpai scrolla una mano, disperdendo il fumo che ha appena espirato. «Non posso farti promesse, se non so neppure di che si tratta.»  
Sollevo un sopracciglio.  
Lui alza lo sguardo al cielo. «Spicciati, che sono stanco. Voglio andare a letto.»  
Anch’io. Con te.  
«È dal nostro ultimo litigio che mi è rimasto un tarlo nella testa», butto giù. «Hai acconsentito a fare l’amore con me sotto la doccia controvoglia e io ti ho dato dei motivi validi per infuriarti, dopo... quindi perché alla fine ti sei avvinghiato a me, invece di mandarmi al diavolo come avrei meritato?»  
Due chiazze rosa compaiono sugli zigomi del Senpai. Non mi stancherò mai di vederlo arrossire.  
«Ti sembrano cose da chiedere?!» Scuote la sigaretta. La cenere casca e si sbriciola sul tavolino. «Ecco, guarda che bravo...»  
Il Senpai lascia la sigaretta nel posacenere ed esamina le conseguenze della sua goffaggine. Avesse mai preso uno straccio in mano, crederei che a turbarlo sia davvero la sporcizia.  
«Potresti rispondere alla domanda che ti ho fatto, per piacere? È importante.»  
Un’occhiata di traverso. «Perché?»  
«Mi sento da schifo per come mi sono comportato. La ragione credo di averla capita, ma mi manca ancora un tassello.»  
Chiude le palpebre, stringe la radice del naso tra pollice e indice. «Non sono arrabbiato con te. E comunque sarebbe un’incazzatura stantia, dopo cinque giorni.»  
Appoggio i pugni chiusi sul tavolo. «Non mi sto scusando. È stato sesso consensuale. E ne stavi godendo anche tu, prima che mi mettessi a fare il prepotente.»  
Il Senpai sbarra gli occhi, le sue labbra tremano d’insulti repressi. Un sorriso storto mi deforma la bocca.  
«È stato spiacevole per entrambi, ma io l’ho trovato anche istruttivo. E con questo mi riferisco alla mia insistenza nel voler avere rapporti anche quando è palese che non ti va. Perché parliamoci chiaro: se evitassimo del tutto il contatto fisico, sarei soltanto io a sentirne la mancanza.»  
Lo sguardo del Senpai schizza alla sigaretta che si sta consumando a vuoto nel posacenere.  
«Ho sempre trovato delle giustificazioni alle mie azioni. Il bisogno di sentirmi una cosa sola con te, il piacere sessuale, la speranza che prima o poi, se ti avessi aiutato a uscire dal tuo guscio, saresti arrivato a capire cosa provavo. Ma la scorsa volta è stato diverso.» Stringo i pugni così forte che le nocche mi diventano bianche. «Mentre il mio corpo ti costringeva oltre i tuoi limiti, la mia mente...» Scuoto la testa. È difficile spiegarlo a qualcun altro. «Mi sentivo spaccato in due. E solo; totalmente solo. Come se di colpo avessi preso coscienza di essere stato abbandonato e mi fossi reso conto che la compagnia, in fondo, non mi era mai spettata di diritto.»  
Il Senpai si gira verso di me lentamente, come se quel gesto gli costasse dolore.  
«È così brutto anche per te? Provi mai una disperazione simile, quando lo facciamo?»  
Lui puntella i gomiti sulle ginocchia, appoggia il mento sulle mani. «Disperazione, no. Ma di sicuro mi manda in bestia che tu non rallenti e non ti fermi quando te lo chiedo.»  
Mi si stringe la gola.  
«In passato ci sei andato giù anche più pesante. Cosa mai, di grazia, ti avrebbe aperto gli occhi questa volta?»  
«Mi sono arreso alla realtà: non posso accontentarmi di essere un elemento ai margini della tua vita.»  
La questione l’ho già vagheggiata nelle mie più ardite sessioni di onanismo sentimentale; quelle che si concludono con me e il Senpai che voliamo in Canada a sigillare il nostro amore con uno scambio di anelli e un bacio davanti a un mucchio di invitati (********).  
Le mie meningi ben allenate sfornano così spesso di questi parti che la mia voce suona ispirata, come se non temessi che il Senpai possa lasciare la stanza o lanciarmi in fronte la ceneriera. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, dev’essere indeciso tra le due opzioni.  
«Ho la mia parte di responsabilità in questo», chiarisco a scanso di equivoci. «Tante volte sono rimasto in silenzio quando sarebbe stato necessario dire la mia perché volevo evitare confronti che, prevedevo, sarebbero stati seccanti. Sarebbe potuto venir fuori che la tua versione della verità non coincideva con le mia.»  
«Morinaga...»  
Alzo una mano. «Per favore, lasciami finire.»  
Il Senpai annuisce. Prende quel che resta della sigaretta; a metà del tragitto verso la bocca ci ripensa e la schiaccia nel posacenere. Il Senpai è accartocciato su sé stesso come un foglio.  
Voglio oltrepassare questo stupido tavolo e appoggiare una guancia sulla sua coscia.  
Serro le dita attorno alle ginocchia.  
«Tu per me hai messo in discussione un sacco di cose. Ho preteso da te delle risposte e tu me le hai date, anche se eri turbato, dopo averci riflettuto su seriamente.» La voce mi si fa fioca. «Credevo di fare un favore anche a te, sai. Spingerti a esprimere i tuoi sentimenti. Poi ho iniziato ad aver paura della tua perspicacia e della tua schiettezza.»  
«Perché ho stuzzicato dei nervi scoperti.»  
Masaki. Il rapporto distruttivo che ho coi miei genitori.  
Il mio labbro inferiore sta tremando.  
«Quando la sofferenza per me diventa troppo grande da sopportare, scappo. Questo tu lo sai molto bene.» Mio malgrado sorrido. «Sai anche che ho la cattiva abitudine di glissare sugli argomenti che potrebbero farti esplodere, specie se è già successo. Mi ha rattristato accorgermi che hai preso il vizio anche tu.»  
Il Senpai si appoggia allo schienale e accavalla le gambe. «Mi stai dando del bugiardo, Morinaga, o è un’altra divagazione creativa?»  
«Non intendevo bugie smaccate, solo qualche omissione.»  
« _Omissione_ », ripete, come se fosse una parola a lui sconosciuta. «Lo hai detto anche l’ultima volta che abbiamo litigato.»  
Farmi capire è complicato, sempre così dannatamente complicato.  
«I segreti fanno male quando saltano fuori, ma fa male anche scoprire di aver interpretato erroneamente i fatti. Le speranze disilluse possono spezzarti il cuore.» Mi premo le dita sugli occhi. «Su alcune tue frasi e azioni ho tirato su castelli in aria, Senpai, e quando risulta evidente mi sento un cretino. Un cretino in colpa.»  
«Io non faccio castelli in aria.»  
«No, ma è da un po’ che quando bisticciamo ostenti noncuranza, dopo, o almeno ci provi, per far cadere il discorso. È atteggiamento innaturale per te. E mi confonde.»  
«In questo momento, _io_ sono sicuramente perplesso.»  
«Perché sono così ambiguo da deludere e irritare perfino me stesso.»  
Ecco, l’ho detto.  
Un muscolo sulla guancia del Senpai si contrae. «Certamente sai essere molesto.»  
«Insomma...» Noto che mi sto torcendo le mani. La smetto. «Io ho questa tendenza a... fraintendere le situazioni a mio vantaggio. Perciò, se tu ti comporti come se per te fosse tutto a posto, rafforzi in me l’idea che ho colto bene i fatti anche quando non sono veramente nel giusto.»  
Il Senpai si ispeziona le unghie.  
«Quando eravamo sotto la doccia—»  
«E ridagli!»  
Sbatto le mani sul tavolino, il Senpai sobbalza. «È importante!» Aggiusto il tono: «È importante. Che tu ti sia unito a me per... l’ultima parte del nostro rapporto mi ha rincuorato. ’Il Senpai mi perdona anche se sono un miserabile’, ho pensato. ’E forse è passato sopra ai miei capricci egoistici perché sa quanto mi è indispensabile la sua accettazione, o perché qualche granello del disastro che ho dentro è arrivato fino a lui e lo ha commosso.’» Deglutisco. È come ingoiare una manciata di ghiaia. «Ma c’era un particolare che strideva, qualcosa che inquinava questo ragionamento confortante. Quando ho realizzato cos’era, sono crollato. È per questo che oggi pomeriggio ho pianto.»  
«Hai pianto perché ho avuto pena per te?»  
«Ho pianto perché stai violentando il tuo carattere cercando di medicare ferite che non mi hai inflitto tu!» Il cuore mi trapana il petto. Afferro la maglietta alla sua altezza. «Non posso più permettere al passato di influenzarmi tanto. Non sto agendo come l’uomo che sarei orgoglioso di essere, e neppure come la persona che tu meriteresti di avere accanto. Ma sarò così sfacciato da chiederti comunque un favore.»  
Il pomo d’Adamo del Senpai fa su e giù.  
«Torna a essere te stesso, Senpai. Vederti sereno mi è più d’aiuto che approfittare della tua condiscendenza.» Mi spolvero dalle cosce dei bruscoli inesistenti e mi alzo. «Buonanotte.»  
Abbandono il salotto senza baciare il suo viso frastornato e senza voltarmi indietro.  
  
Scatto di serratura. Tonfo dello sportello del frigo. Tosse. TV. Passi. Cardini che cigolano. Acqua corrente.  
I rumori della casa si acquietano uno dopo l’altro mentre mi rigiro nel letto. M’impongo di non guardare l’ora.  
Due colpi leggeri contro il legno. Spalanco gli occhi nel buio.  
«Avanti...?» Forse è stata la mia immaginazione.  
Ma la porta si apre e la sagoma del Senpai si staglia controluce. Abbagliato, non distinguo i suoi lineamenti nella penombra.  
Lui spegne l’interruttore in corridoio, entra e chiude la porta. Sulla mia retina ballano coriandoli.  
Mi schermo gli occhi e allungo l’altra mano verso la lampada, ma la voce del Senpai mi precede: «Non accendere la luce. Non ci serve».  
Il respiro accelera.  
Lui procede spedito nell’oscurità; sono felice di non aver lasciato cianfrusaglie fuori posto. Si ferma di fronte al letto: «Fammi spazio», bisbiglia. «E girati verso la finestra.»  
Che ha in mente?  
Striscio di lato mentre lui scivola tra le lenzuola fruscianti. Si corica alle mie spalle e si accosta a me. Il suo inguine, caldo sotto gli strati di stoffa che lo proteggono, mi sfiora sedere; i peletti sulla nuca si sollevano alla carezza del suo alito.  
Potrebbe sollevarsi qualcosa anche qui davanti, ma non importa: in questa posizione il Senpai non ci farà caso. E se pure si arrabbiasse e decidesse di andare via, potrò almeno crogiolarmi nell’impronta fragrante del suo corpo. Il sapone...  
«Domani dobbiamo alzarci presto per andare a lavoro», borbotta.  
Traduzione: niente sesso.  
«Ricevuto», dico. Spero non sia trapelata la mia delusione.  
Lui si contorce contro la mia schiena finché non accomoda l’incastro. Dormire accoccolati in coppia è meno pratico di quanto a noi romantici piaccia dipingerlo.  
Cerco i piedi del Senpai sotto le lenzuola e lui non si ritrae.  
«Credevo di doverlo fare.»  
Mi volto oltre la spalla, anche se scorgo solo contorni. «Che cosa?»  
«Pensavo che non fosse abbastanza», continua come se non avesse sentito. «Pensavo che tu... che tu non fossi soddisfatto.»  
_Oh_.  
Sono un coglione. Un completo coglione...  
Il Senpai mi avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita. Appoggio la mano sulla sua.  
«Non esiste solo la penetrazione», sussurro. La lingua rosea del Senpai che si muove lungo l’asta del mio pene, le guance che si incavano mentre la bocca... Stringo le gambe allo spasmo. «Possiamo darci piacere a vicenda sfruttando parti diverse del corpo. Abbiamo già fatto pratica, no?»  
Non dice nulla. Seguo con un dito gli avvallamenti tra le sue nocche.  
«Ero così euforico che ho equivocato il motivo del tuo disagio. Quando ti ho invitato a fare la doccia con me, mi aspettavo di essere buttato giù dal letto a calci come sempre. L’ho detto per scherzo e per desiderio, non perché sentissi il bisogno di _completare_. Non c’era niente di lasciato in sospeso.»  
Accarezzo col pollice i tendini in rilievo sulla sua mano. Il Senpai la scuote e afferra la mia prima che possa allontanarla.  
«So che abbiamo tempi, necessità e reazioni al contatto fisico molto diversi, perciò qualsiasi tua presa d'iniziativa mi metterà di buon umore.»  
«Il tuo buon umore può diventare una scusa per saltarmi addosso tanto quanto il cattivo.»  
Ok, questa me la sono chiamata.  
«Se imparassi a controllarmi saresti più affettuoso con me?»  
«Se mi concedessi a te più spesso, ti andrebbe bene sbrigarla nell’altro modo? Continuerebbe a bastarti, sul lungo periodo?»  
Pondero la risposta: meritiamo entrambi che sia sincera. «Se intendi dire farlo esclusivamente così, potremmo saperlo solo sbizzarrendoci con tutto ciò che non è sesso anale e valutando la nostra soddisfazione complessiva nel corso del tempo.»  
Lui si schiaccia contro di me. È un sì?  
«Senpai... Comunque quando ho parlato di essere più affettuoso, prima, ero serio. Puoi non credermi, ma ci tengo molto.» Intreccio le dita alle sue. «Non voglio che tu ti senta forzato, ma qualche coccola ogni tanto mi darebbe sicurezza.»  
«Se decidessi di accontentarti di tanto in tanto, avrei la garanzia che non seguirebbe altro?»  
«Beh, certi tipi di coccole possono spingersi parecchio in là...»  
Mi tira un pugno sulla scapola.  
«Ohi!»  
Il Senpai mi lascia la mano e scioglie l’abbraccio, si dimena sul materasso.  
L’ho sparata troppo grossa? Maledetta linguaccia... «Scu—»  
Il Senpai mi agguanta per un braccio e mi attira a sé con uno strattone. Atterro sul suo petto, la mia erezione parziale gli preme sulla coscia. Lui trattiene il fiato.  
Rotolo sul fianco. Sistemo la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla e allaccio una gamba alla sua. Non posso tagliarmelo né nasconderlo; a meno che il Senpai non si offra di aiutarmi a trovare sollievo, posso solo appartarmi in privato e pensarci io oppure restare qui e aspettare che passi. Che scelga il Senpai per me.  
«Vuoi che vada in bagno a...?»  
Mi scarruffa i capelli. «Dormi.»  
«Senza il bacio della buona notte e una ninnananna?»  
Contro ogni aspettativa, mi imprime le labbra sulla fronte e mi cinge le spalle in un nuovo abbraccio.  
Il battito cardiaco del Senpai va regolarizzandosi sotto il palmo della mia mano. Il suo odore naturale, mescolato a quello dell’aloe e della rosa canina, è ancora un tormento, sì, ma è un tormento morbido, un fuocherello che potrebbe incenerire ma intanto scalda. Sarà la stanchezza.  
Una strofa si leva, alta e stonata, a sfida del buio e del ridicolo.  
Sorrido contro il collo del Senpai.

* * *

(*) Il bagno dell’appartamento di Souichi e Tetsuhiro non è mai stato mostrato per intero: in realtà potrebbero benissimo avere una vasca.  
(**) È una licenza poetica: Sou non ha le fossette. (Sì, sono andata a riguardare le scene in cui era nudo per controllare. XD)  
(***) Il sistema nervoso degli insetti è diverso dal nostro: le mantidi maschio possono concludere la copula da decapitate perché hanno gangli nell’addome che continuano a funzionare autonomamente.  
Qualunque cosa ne pensi Morinaga al riguardo, spero che le poverine non provino alcunché in quei momenti. O_ò  
(****) Non sono sicura sull’età di Morinaga. Ha due anni meno di Tatsumi, che nel terzo volume dice di averne venticinque, ma da allora potrebbe essere passato almeno un compleanno...  
(*****) Pornostar gay giapponese.  
(******) Cocktail composto da _shochu_ (distillato di orzo, patate dolci o riso), soda e ghiaccio aromatizzati alla frutta.  
(*******) In Giappone la laurea di primo livello dura quattro anni; il corrispettivo della magistrale due come da noi.  
(********) Il Giappone riconosce i matrimoni omosessuali dei suoi cittadini celebrati all’estero ma non ne permette in patria, e le certificazioni di relazione emesse in alcune sue città non hanno valore legale. Talvolta le coppie dello stesso sesso scelgono lo _yoshiengumi_ (adozione di una persona adulta) per poter diventare una famiglia.  
Non so di preciso come si regoli chi preferisce il matrimonio in terra straniera, e se i riti prevedano cose come lo scambio di anelli e il bacetto finale a cui siamo abituati noi. >_>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho uno strano concetto di divertimento, ma immaginavo di andare sul sicuro con una lemon.  
>  Ho supposto male.  
>  Se in dieci anni nel fandom di _KSB_ non avevo mai scritto una scena di sesso dal p.o.v. di Tetsuhiro, un motivo ci sarà pur stato.  
>  Le mie descrizioni sono spesso esplicite e ho pubblicato roba che andava oltre il _dub-con_ , eppure mi sono trovata in imbarazzo. Mentre scrivevo, la mia fantasia dava suggerimenti al cui confronto quello che avete appena letto sembrerebbe edulcorato. Provare a metterli per esteso senza cadere (ulteriormente nel) volgare sarebbe stato difficile.  
>  Non mi sono sentita all’altezza del compito. Inoltre, perfino coi pornazzi mi pongo un obiettivo minimo di qualità, anche quando desisto sulla decenza.  
>  Avrei avuto vita più facile se i capitoli fossero stati invertiti, forse, ma a suo tempo non pensavo a un seguito, o almeno a niente di così elaborato.  
>  Sou e Tetsu sono praticamente opposti quanto a carattere, intenzioni e maniera di esprimersi: _Sarà divertente scrivere un contrappunto alla prima parte e chiudere la cornice_ , mi sono detta. Che ingenuotta, eh?  
>  Sono arrivata a rimpiangere le contenute, razionalissime bizze di Souichi, pur avendo spinto il suo pudore ai limiti estremi dell’ _OOC_. :*D


End file.
